Le bon moment
by Daniellano1702
Summary: Etant fan, j'ai voulu proposer une romance pour Sherlock surtout après avoir vu l'épisode1 de la saison 2, qui fait que les auteurs ne rejettent pas l'idée d'une histoire d'amour pour Sherlock. Or, Irene n'est pas un bon choix pour moi car elle est assez instable. Je lui propose donc une femme plus stable mais avec un style différent. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaira.
1. Chapter 1

Ce fut la quatorzième cliente ce mois-ci, la quatorzième à venir se plaindre de son petit copain, de son fiancé, de son mari. Elles se demandaient toujours si ces derniers les trompaient. Ce qui était le cas souvent, une femme n'en arrivait pas à consulter un détective privé si elle n'avait pas de solides doutes.

Et Sherlock s'ennuyait, il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort, son cerveau n'arrêtait pas de le harceler demandant pitance : une affaire sordide, complexe, qui le stimulerait ne serait-ce que pour une journée, une nuit. Il devenait de plus en plus insupportable, et John s'arrachait carrément les cheveux. Mme Hudson avait tenté vainement de le calmer mais avait fini par renoncer et éviter l'énergumène le plus possible.

Ce fut alors, après une matinée infernale, que débarqua cette cliente. Il était 11h31 et ce fut John qui lui ouvrit la porte, Mme Hudson étant partie faire des courses. Que dire de cette cliente ? Qu'elle semblait jeune malgré des vêtements vintage qui paraissaient dater des années 70 : une jupe en tweed marron, des bas épais, des chaussures de 'mémé' que même les grand-mères actuelles ne porteraient pas et une veste à carreaux en tweed épais et marron. Les cheveux étaient tressés en une natte très mal faite et des lunettes énormes qui couvraient une bonne partie de son visage. Elle avait le visage bouffi et les yeux rouges d'avoir trop souvent pleuré semblait-il. Un mouchoir à une main et un parapluie noir d'homme à l'autre, elle lui demanda poliment :

- Bonjour.. _Dit-elle en reniflant_ : Est-ce que M Holmes est ici ?

- Oui, bien sûr entrez. _Dit John en lui cédant le passage, se disant que ça ne semblait pas être l'affaire qui calmerait Sherlock. Elle ressemblait aux différentes femmes qui étaient passées pour demander une enquête sur leur conjoint. Sherlock allait être agacé au plus haut point et allait être odieux._

Il monta les escaliers pour lui montrer le chemin et elle le suivit. Sherlock jouait du violon à la fenêtre, cela voulait dire qu'il avait vu à quoi ressemblait leur nouvelle cliente et qu'il ne tarderait pas à la vexer pour l'envoyer rapidement balader.

- Sherlock nous avons une cliente. Je te présente…_ Il se rappela alors qu'il n'avait pas demandé son nom._

- Je me présente, je suis mademoiselle Simmons. _Dit-elle rangeant tant bien que mal son mouchoir et regardant par terre, tentant de lisser vainement sa jupe défraichie signe qu'elle était assez intimidée._

- Sans aucun intérêt. _Dit-il en reprenant le violon._

- Mais… _Bégaya la cliente en redressant la tête et tentant de réagir._

- Sherlock ! _Cria John, il avait beau s'attendre à cette réaction, il se devait de le rappeler à l'ordre, une cliente restait une cliente._

Sherlock soupira, posa son violon et se dit que s'il réglait cela rapidement il se débarrasserait vite de cette 'chose-femme' qui ne ressemblait à rien de cohérent, elle était un patchwork dénaturé, les vêtements dataient, ses ongles étaient rongés témoignant de sa nervosité perpétuelle et de son incapacité à contrôler ses sentiments. Elle semblait avoir longtemps pleuré vu l'état des poches sous ses yeux et leur rougeur. Si elle venait demander si son petit copain — petit copain car elle ne portait pas d'alliance et encore moins un bague de fiançailles—, la trompait et bien la réponse serait oui. Elle ne semblait posséder aucune de ces choses que ses congénères recherchaient chez les femmes : ni prestance, ni féminité, ni même une personnalité. Elle avait tout de la vieille fille, bien qu'elle ne semblait pas si vieille, et les poils de chat sur ses vêtements n'allaient sûrement pas le contredire. Il inspira profondément et soupira, cela allait être d'une pénibilité :

- Soyez brève car je ne veux pas que cela traine, les événements ennuyeux me tuent littéralement à petit feu. _Dit-il en s'installant sur un fauteuil et croisant ses mains pour calmer son impatience déjà grandissante._

John serra les dents en se disant que c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer de mieux de sa part étant donné son état mental ces derniers temps :

- Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît. _Dit John en lui montrant le fauteuil._

- Merci Monsieur vous êtes bien aimable.

Sherlock roula des yeux car en plus de s'habiller comme une personne âgée, elle en avait le langage. Elle s'entendrait bien avec Mme Hudson. L'idée le fit sourire.

- C'est au sujet de mon… euh… petit copain. _Dit-elle en rougissant._

Si elle rougissait tant que cela c'est qu'elle n'en avait pas connu des tonnes, loin de là, tout à fait l'opposée d'Irène. Là aussi il ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais c'était un sourire nostalgique, le regard dans le vide. Cette femme représentait un perpétuel challenge capable du pire et surtout de le trahir pour le plus offrant ou pour sauver sa peau. Ce que cette période où elle gravitait autour de lui pouvait lui manquer. S'il essayait de la recontacter peut être qu'elle pourrait lui refaire un coup foireux digne de lui occuper l'esprit. Cette idée lui avait redonné espoir puis ses yeux revinrent à la femme en face de lui, avec le vieux parapluie et il déprima. Décidément il devait s'en débarrasser. Elle était en train de lui raconter son improbable histoire d'amour avec un escroc de bas étage qui était avec elle pour la plumer, véritable parasite vivant à ses crochets et sans le sou. Enfin, c'est ce que lui avait déduit car pour elle, ce petit ami idéal n'avait pas eu de chance dans la vie, n'avait pas trouvé de travail à ce jour, faisait ce qu'il pouvait…

- Tout ça ne me dérange pas mais je ne supporterais pas qu'il me trompe et je crois que l'autre jour, lors d'une soirée organisée à mon appartement, il a couché avec l'une des filles invitées.

- Et en quoi cela me concerne ?

- Je sais que vous avez un grand sens de l'observation et j'ai ramené des photos de la soirée pour que vous me disiez laquelle c'est. Je sais que votre temps est précieux et que vous ne vous occupez que des affaires de crimes graves. C'est pour cela que je ne vous demande que de jeter un coup d'œil à ces photos afin de me dire laquelle a touché à mon homme adoré. Je vous paierai mais s'il vous plait jetez y un coup d'œil et dites-moi qui est la responsable. Je sais que vous en êtes capable. _Dit-elle en farfouillant dans son sac fourre-tout d'où elle sortit une vingtaine de photos. Elle lui tendit les photos tout en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux, lui ou même John. _C'est l'homme qui porte une chemise en soie noire et un pantalon en velours noir. _Dit-elle recommençant à renifler et recherchant dans son sac un nouveau mouchoir à sacrifier sur l'autel de sa misère amoureuse._ Ah oui, j'ai oublié, j'ai trouvé cette petite culotte dans notre chambre et ce n'est pas la mienne. C'est à cause de ça que j'ai commencé à douter de lui. _Dit-elle en leur tendant une toute petite culotte en dentelle très sexy._

Il prit les photos et la petite culotte et John le rejoint pour jeter un coup d'œil aux deux. Après avoir étudier la petite culotte, il regarda chaque photo avec attention. Leur 'cliente-express' était sur chacune d'elle, elle était soit isolée, soit en train de se balader avec un plateau de boissons ou de petits fours. Elle était vêtue dans le même style que Sherlock avait décidé de nommer 'rétro-vieux' mais elle semblait avoir fait un effort pour que cela ressemble, de loin malheureusement, à une tenue de soirée : un chemisier blanc à jabot et une jupe mi-longue en tweed noir. Chose qui aurait pu passer dans une soirée déguisée, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'après les vêtements des autres convives. Il feuilleta toutes les photos puis en souleva une :

- C'est elle. _Dit-il en retournant la photo et lui indiquant de l'index la femme._

- Elle ! _Dit-elle choquée en récupérant la photo _: c'est impossible, c'est ma meilleure amie !

- C'est elle, vu ses mensurations, elle est la seule à pouvoir entrer dans ce type de sous-vêtements. _Dit-il en soulevant la petite culotte._ En plus de cela, il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas, ils ne se lâchent pas des yeux sur la plupart des photos, là on le voit frôler ses fesses et on a même deux photos qui prouvent que mes observations sont justes : dans la première on la voit avec la marque du slip sous sa robe et sur la seconde la marque a disparu.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible ! _Dit-elle en se redressant offusquée et en commençant à pleurer : _Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ! Ma meilleure amie et mon petit ami n'auraient jamais pu me faire une chose pareille ! Non, il a dû me tromper avec une étrangère qui l'a manipulé, c'est une erreur d'une nuit et je refuse de croire que ma meilleure amie y est mêlée ! Et puis d'abord vous ne devez pas être si fort que ça, que savez-vous des gens ? Rien du tout ! _Dit-elle en se redressant et en lui arrachant les photos ainsi que le slip des mains._

Il se redressa à son tour puis se dirigea vers son violon tandis que John commençait à se frotter les tempes sentant une forte migraine venir car il savait que Sherlock allait faire de nouveau son numéro et bien sûr sans aucun ménagement pour la cliente :

- J'en sais assez pour savoir ce que je dis, tenez, vous par exemple : vous manquez totalement de confiance en vous, vous vous habillez comme une grand-mère car vous avez des complexes par rapport à votre corps, complexes hérités du lycée mais surtout de vos parents dirigistes qui ont dû vous castrer très tôt. Vous travaillez comme secrétaire chez Malcolm et Finlay's. Vous avez deux chats, l'un est noir et l'autre est orange et blanc. Vous habitez dans un F2 sur Brixton. Ah et vous êtes une maniaque de la propreté.

Elle s'effondra sur le canapé :

- Mais comment savez-vous tout cela ! _Dit-elle surprise, la bouche grande ouverte._

- J'ai vu que vous aviez des documents à en-tête Malcolm et Finlay's et ils n'étaient pas à votre nom, ce qui suppose que ça fait partie de votre travail. Chose confirmée par les traces d'encre sur vos doigts. Une encre utilisée pour les cachets officiels. Sans oublier les coupures dues aux feuilles de papier A4 que vous manipulez toute la journée. Pour les chats ce fut très simple grâce aux poils sur vos vêtements. J'ai deviné l'adresse de l'appartement car de l'une des fenêtres sur les photos on pouvait voir l'enseigne de la Brixton Academy et enfin le côté 'maniaque de la propreté' renvoie à l'état dans lequel se trouvent vos mains à cause du détergent.

John soupira, et voilà il recommençait à frimer. C'est là où il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Mme Hudson étant revenue du marché.

- Les garçons, j'ai besoin d'aide. _Dit-elle avant de commencer à monter les escaliers avec les courses._

John s'excusa auprès de la cliente le temps d'aller aider Mme Hudson. La cliente quant à elle était restée prostrée. Elle s'essuya une dernière fois les yeux tandis que Sherlock se tournait vers la fenêtre pour reprendre la partition là où il s'était arrêté. Néanmoins, il ne perdait pas de vue sa cliente-express car sa présence le gênait au plus haut point.

- Vous pouvez partir maintenant. _Dit-il sans grand ménagement, comme à son habitude._

Mme Hudson venait d'accéder à l'étage suivie par John qui portait son sac de courses à roulette. Sac qu'il s'empressa de mettre dans la cuisine avant de se tourner vers la cliente. Cette dernière avait sorti une feuille sur laquelle elle écrivit quelque chose puis il la vit regarder attentivement sa montre, enlever ses lunettes comme si elles l'empêchaient de voir les aiguilles de sa montre et il la vit noter l'heure. Elle sortit ensuite un chèque et se redressa en le tendant à Sherlock.

- Que dire M Holmes : chaque travail mérite salaire et vous avez dépassé toutes mes plus folles espérances. _Dit-elle en souriant._

Sherlock regarda le chèque puis la regarda, quelque chose avait changé dans sa manière de se tenir : ses épaules et son dos se sont redressés comme s'ils reprenaient leur véritable position. Elle était souriante et toute trace de tristesse avait disparu. Ce n'était plus la même personne. Il abaissa son violon et commença à l'observer attentivement. Elle rangea ses lunettes dans son sac et se tourna vers Mme Hudson :

- Cassie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et c'est quoi ce déguisement ?

Sherlock n'ayant pas récupéré le chèque, elle le tendit à John qui le prit machinalement et se tourna vers Mme Hudson :

- Tante Martha. _Dit-elle en souriant avant de se diriger vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. En voyant cela Sherlock posa carrément son violon et son archet._

- Mais c'est quoi cet accoutrement ! Et tu ne devais arriver que demain ? Je n'ai pas terminé de préparer ta chambre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est à moi de m'excuser surtout auprès de M Watson et M Holmes. Je leur ai quelque peu menti. _Dit-elle en se tournant vers eux._

- Comment ça ?

- Je me suis fait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais pourquoi ? _Demanda John._

- En fait j'avais besoin des talents de M Holmes pour une petite expérience. Mais avant tout permettez-moi de me présenter : je suis Cassie Simmons, la petite nièce de Martha et je travaille sur une thèse de doctorat en psychologie comportementale. J'avais besoin dans le cadre de mes recherches de savoir si je pouvais piéger le grand Sherlock Holmes en imitant et combinant certains comportements humains alliés à un déguisement approprié.

- Me piéger. _Dit Sherlock n'appréciant pas l'idée d'être manipulé et surtout n'appréciant pas l'idée de s'être à ce point trompé sur quelqu'un même si cette personne avait bien préparé son rôle._

- Non, excusez-moi je me suis mal exprimée, en fait je voulais savoir si je pouvais orienter vos conclusions sur les individus. Je sais que vous fonctionnez sur la dialectique observation/déduction, ayant largement étudié les mécanismes de cette dialectique j'ai su exactement quoi faire pour vous induire en erreur. Cela n'a été possible que parce que je vous ai étudié attentivement et que j'ai longtemps travaillé sur mon propre corps pour qu'il ne me trahisse pas. Les vêtements amples et aussi laids m'y ont énormément aidée.

- Sherlock est le sujet de votre thèse ? _S'enquit John se demandant si l'ego de Sherlock n'était pas déjà assez étendu._

- Non, il n'est pas le sujet de ma thèse.

- Et quel est le sujet de votre thèse ? _Demanda Sherlock._

- Les joueurs de poker. _Dit-elle en souriant poliment avant de se tourner vers Mme Hudson._ Tantine tu veux bien me montrer la salle de bain j'ai besoin de me débarbouiller.

- Oh oui bien sûr ma chérie, et après je te montrerai ta chambre, je l'ai nettoyée de fond en comble. C'est celle qui est au dernier étage.

- Celle du grenier !

- Oui.

- Ah parfait j'ai toujours aimé la vue que donne sa fenêtre sur les toits des maisons londoniennes.

- Sa chambre ? _demanda Sherlock n'aimant pas du tout le ton de leur conversation, se doutant que l'express-cliente allait au final rester plus longtemps que prévu._

- Ah oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir mais Cassie va habiter ici durant les 6 prochains mois. Le temps de terminer ses recherches pour sa thèse et d'en finaliser la rédaction.

- Eh oui je suis votre colocataire durant un certain moment ! J'espère que notre cohabitation se fera dans les meilleures conditions. Vous verrez que je suis quelqu'un de très discret. _Dit-elle en regardant Sherlock puis en se tournant vers John à qui elle fit son plus beau sourire. Elle l'aimait bien, et d'après ce qu'en disait sa tante il semblait quelqu'un de bien. Sherlock s'était une autre paire de manches et il valait mieux garder ses distances avec lui si on ne voulait pas se faire massacrer tous les jours par ses paroles acerbes non filtrées par les règles de politesse._

- Mais bien sûr voyons. _Répondit à leur place Mme Hudson._

- Attendez Mme Hudson vous auriez dû en parler avec nous avant de prendre une telle décision ! _Dit Sherlock outré de subir une présence non désirée sous son toit._

- Sherlock ! Mme Hudson est chez elle et elle peut héberger un membre de sa famille quand elle le désire sans avoir besoin de notre autorisation.

- Encore heureux ! _Dit Mme Hudson en foudroyant du regard Sherlock._

- En tout cas, en ce qui me concerne je suis heureux de rencontrer la nièce de Mme Hudson même si ce fut dans des circonstances un peu inhabituelles.

- Encore désolée d'avoir dû vous mentir, cela ne se reproduira plus. _Dit-elle réellement gênée._

- Allez viens je vais te montrer la salle de bain et ta chambre. _Dit Mme Hudson en glissant son bras autour de la taille de sa nièce alors que celle-ci entourait du sien son épaule. Elles montèrent les escaliers en discutant des nouvelles de la famille._

- Mais comment ose-t-elle me faire ça ! _S'exaspéra Sherlock._

Cela eut le don de faire soupirer John se disant qu'il allait devoir subir la mauvaise humeur, déjà très pénible ces derniers temps, de Sherlock.

- Inviter une parfaite inconnue chez nous sans même nous consulter. _Dit-il commençant à marcher de long en large._

John s'installa sur son fauteuil et ouvrit son journal décidé clairement à ignorer son ami :

- Fais-toi une raison.

- Oh que non, je vais faire mon possible pour qu'elle parte. _Dit Sherlock s'arrêtant net et jubilant déjà à l'idée de pouvoir faire payer à cette insolente son impudence._

John abaissa violemment son journal et regarda Sherlock :

- Oh que non, ça serait un manque total de respect envers Mme Hudson et puis comme je connais ton fichu caractère, tu n'auras qu'à continuer à te comporter comme d'habitude cela suffira à faire fuir toute personne saine d'esprit à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- Tu as raison, elle ne mérite pas que je lui accorde une quelconque attention. En parlant de faire fuir des personnes saines d'esprit, je te rappelle que toi et Mme Hudson êtes toujours là à mes côtés.

- C'est justement la raison qui me pousse à me poser des questions sur notre santé mentale. _Dit John en redressant son journal pour reprendre sa lecture._

Sherlock le foudroya du regard puis se tourna vers la fenêtre pour reprendre où il en était avec son violon.

C'est comme cela que commença la plus improbable des colocations, qui l'était déjà bien assez entre ces trois-là : un détective de génie mais à tendance sociopathe, un médecin militaire sans le sou et une logeuse qui n'était pas leur gouvernante. Une équation qui allait désormais inclure une doctorante en psychologie comportementale.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce fut l'heure du déjeuner et ils ne furent que trois car Sherlock refusa de les rejoindre boudant dans son coin. Mme Hudson lui monta malgré tout son assiette mais en profita pour le réprimander. John et Cassie, quant à eux, en profitèrent pour faire connaissance.

-Ma tante m'a dit que vous étiez un médecin militaire.

- Oui, mais je ne le suis plus et depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai l'impression que c'était dans une vie antérieure. Surtout avec tout ce que je vis depuis que je me suis installé avec Sherlock.

Cassie ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

- Oui, d'après ce que j'ai compris, on ne s'ennuie pas avec lui.

- C'est clair, même s'il est parfois difficile de vivre avec lui, je dois avouer que d'avoir accepté d'être son colocataire fut la meilleure décision de ma vie.

- Vous êtes très proches et je pense que vous êtes la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. C'est l'avis de ma tante. Elle voit tous les jours la différence.

- Merci, même si lui ne semble pas s'en rendre compte. _ Dit John touché car Sherlock n'était pas le genre très expressif mais il savait qu'il le considérait comme son seul véritable ami. _Arrêtons de parler de ce grincheux qui ne daigne même pas nous honorer de sa présence.

- Bah, ce n'est pas grave, ma tante m'a bien briefé et je sais à quoi je risque d'avoir droit durant les prochains mois.

- Je peux vous garantir que vous aurez beau vous y préparer Sherlock reste plein de surprises. Savoir de quoi il est capable c'est une chose, le vivre c'est une toute autre chose.

- Je m'en doute. _Dit-elle en soupirant. _Merci en tout cas pour l'avertissement, ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

- Donc vous travaillez dans le cadre de votre thèse sur les joueurs de poker, étrange sujet.

- Je sais, ce n'est pas très commun mais comme j'apprenais à disséquer le comportement humain je me suis rendu compte que le joueur de poker était celui qui se devait le plus de cacher ses sentiments tout en cherchant le tic, la faille qui trahirait les sentiments des autres joueurs. Ce qui m'intéresse le plus c'est les cas de bluff. Les joueurs sont alors obligés de mentir et de convaincre. En les étudiant de près, j'essaie de comprendre les mécanismes d'un mensonge toléré, accepté par les joueurs car faisant partie du jeu. Du coup ça me passionne.

- Cela se voit que votre sujet vous intéresse. _Dit John en remplissant son verre avec un peu de vin blanc._

- Oui énormément. _Dit-elle après l'avoir remercié pour le verre._ C'en est devenu une obsession et Mike me le reproche souvent.

- Mike ?

- Mon petit ami. On s'est connu alors que je commençais mes recherches et je crois qu'il est lassé par ma thèse car je ne parle que de poker. Certaines personnes pourraient appeler ça 'être passionné', mais je crois que dans mon cas j'ai tendance à exagérer, alors je fais des efforts pour ne plus en parler. Mais quand quelqu'un me pose des questions, comme vous le faites maintenant, je saute à pied joint sur l'occasion d'en parler sans culpabiliser. _Dit-elle en souriant._

- Je sais ce que c'est que de vivre avec quelqu'un de passionné, Sherlock a toujours tendance à foncer tête baissée et faire une fixation sur certaines enquêtes. Du coup je comprends votre petit copain.

- Je rêve où vous venez de me comparer à M Holmes ? _dit-elle vexée._

- Oh non, jamais de la vie, vous, vous êtes humainement passionnée, lui c'est d'une manière maladive. Quoiqu'il arrive vous ne pourrez jamais l'être autant que lui. _Dit John sincère._

- Ouf, je l'ai échappée belle. _Dit-elle réellement soulagée._

- Cela vous dérange tant que ça d'être amalgamée à lui ?

- Enfin, je dois avouer que oui, sans vouloir vous offenser ou offenser M Holmes. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour ce qu'il fait et pour son génie. Mais sur le plan humain je trouve qu'il est plus proche de l'attardé mental — et là je ne l'insulte pas, j'utilise les termes techniques utilisés en psychologie en terme de développement intellectuel— que du génie. Avez-vous entendu parler de l'intelligence émotionnelle ?

- Pas vraiment, mais je peux déduire que cela renvoie aux émotions et à leur degré de maîtrise en quelque sorte.

- Oui, vous êtes perspicace. Il s'agit de la capacité qu'ont les individus non seulement de contrôler et de gérer leurs sentiments mais aussi de leur capacité à comprendre, à ressentir les sentiments des gens qui les entourent. Un arnaqueur par exemple est quelqu'un qui a une intelligence émotionnelle très développée car il sait comment manipuler les réactions de gens pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Il en va de même pour un commercial ou un joueur de poker. Savoir déchiffrer les sentiments des autres n'est pas la seule caractéristique, il faut aussi savoir y réagir correctement. Or, sur la base des données que j'ai sur M Holmes, son intelligence émotionnelle est à la fois développée et inexploitée.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- En reprenant l'exemple de l'arnaqueur, comme je vous l'ai dit c'est quelqu'un qui déchiffre très bien les sentiments des gens et sait comment les utiliser à son propre compte mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il arrive à gérer ses rapports familiaux, amoureux ou amicaux avec autant de maîtrise. Tant que les personnes sur lesquelles il applique son don lui sont extérieures, il maîtrise ce don à la perfection mais une fois qu'il est confronté à quelqu'un auquel il tient, toutes ses capacités déductives s'envolent. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

- Sherlock possède bien une intelligence émotionnelle développée mais pas assez pour l'aider à mieux se comporter avec moi ou Mme Hudson ou même avec les gens qu'il rencontre.

- Exacte : il sait déchiffrer les sentiments mais il ne ménage pas leurs ressentis. Pour simplifier, on peut dire qu'il manque totalement de tact car je pense que les sentiments humains ne l'intéressent pas. Quand on y pense, seule sa science compte. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment extraordinaire, car tous les génies fonctionnent selon ce principe.

- Il est vrai que la science est sa seule obsession. Maintenant, je voudrai comprendre pourquoi vous l'avez choisi pour votre expérience ?

- Parce qu'il est de loin le plus doué dans son domaine, et si je réussissais à le manipuler lui, je pourrai manipuler les joueurs de poker qui sont dans ma ligne de mire. Car voyez-vous pour pouvoir faire mon enquête correctement, j'ai dû jouer à mon tour au poker et je me suis assez entraînée pour pouvoir affronter les meilleurs. Et les meilleurs se trouvent ici à Londres. En réussissant à bluffer M Holmes, j'avais plus de chance de les bluffer.

- Eh bien, on peut dire que c'est réussi et je dois avouer que j'ai adoré la tête qu'il faisait quand il a compris qu'il s'était trompé à votre sujet.

- Je n'en suis pas spécialement fière. _Dit-elle culpabilisant un peu_. Mais j'ai tout fait pour, car depuis que j'ai commencé ce sujet j'ai pris les choses très au sérieux : j'ai ainsi pris des cours de théâtre afin de savoir comment simuler correctement les larmes et les différentes émotions. Les photos, que je vous avais montrées, ont été mises en scène au millimètre près grâce à l'aide de mes camarades du cours de théâtre. Et malgré tout cela j'avais peur qu'il finisse par découvrir le pot aux roses, ce qui aurait été un vrai coup dur car les parties de poker vont bientôt commencer, et je n'aurai pas eu droit à une seconde chance.

- Comment ça ?

- Je dois jouer une série de parties de poker pour accéder à la finale et donc aux meilleurs joueurs et j'avais besoin de tester les techniques élaborées sur la base des théories comportementales que j'ai forgées. M Holmes m'a montré que j'étais sur la bonne voie.

- Je vois, je comprends mieux le choix de Sherlock.

- Je n'en connaissais pas de meilleur sachant qu'en plus j'allais habiter dans la même maison, cela tombait bien. Et sinon avec tout ça, que faites-vous en dehors d'enquêter avec M Holmes ?

- Et bien j'en profite pour faire des rencontres, sortir avec ma petite amie du moment. Je dois avouer qu'il m'est difficile de garder une petite amie à cause du rythme infernal que m'impose Sherlock. Elles supportent mal le fait qu'il soit tout le temps présent et le fait que je doive m'absenter à chaque fois pour enquêter ou pour faire les recherches qu'il me demande de faire, m'envoyant parfois à l'autre bout de la ville en plein milieu de la nuit.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas évident. Mais il est vrai que c'est votre travail et qu'une femme qui se décide à vous aimer doit accepter cette part de votre vie et surtout doit accepter votre amitié avec M Holmes, sinon votre relation n'aura aucune chance d'y survivre. Donc tout ça pour vous dire que si ça ne marche pas c'est que ce n'est pas la bonne.

- Oui, c'est une maigre consolation mais merci.

C'est à ce moment que descendit Mme Hudson en rallant :

- Quel odieux personnage ! Cela m'apprendra à m'inquiéter pour lui.

John et Cassie se regardèrent en souriant :

- Je crois que la femme qui m'acceptera dans sa vie tout en connaissant Sherlock est loin d'exister. _Dit-il en riant_

- C'est sûr. _Dit-elle en riant à son tour._

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire tous les deux ?

- L'éternelle constance du comportement de Sherlock. Assez parler de lui. Je bois à votre santé Mme Hudson.

- A ta santé tantine. _Dit à son tour Cassie en tendant un verre de vin à sa tante et en soulevant le sien._

Le déjeuner se termina dans la bonne humeur car John et Cassie avaient trouvé le moyen d'égayer Mme Hudson. Cassie reçut ses bagages vers 17h et John l'aida à les monter tandis que Sherlock s'acharnait sur son violon.

Le dîner cette fois-ci se passa en la présence de Sherlock, sûrement fatigué de tourner en rond ou de jouer du violon, ou tout simplement parce qu'il avait faim. Les voies du seigneur sont pénétrables, c'est celles de Sherlock qui ne le sont pas, ne put s'empêcher de penser John.

- Alors tu t'es enfin décidé à nous rejoindre. _Dit John_

- Oui. _Grogna ce dernier._

- C'est très bien Sherlock, il n'est pas bon de rester seul ainsi. _Dit Mme Hudson en rajoutant un couvert._

- Heureuse de vous voir vous joindre à nous._ Dit Cassie en lui souriant, elle s'était changée et portait désormais un jean et un chemisier blanc à fleurs. Ses cheveux étaient ramassés en queue de cheval._

Il la regarda de bas en haut :

- Alors dites-moi quel rôle jouez-vous pour ce dîner ou dois-je attendre que vous me montriez une autre petite culotte ainsi que des photos pour le deviner tout seul ?

- Sherlock ! _Crièrent à l'unisson John et Mme Hudson_.

- Aie, celle-là je m'y attendais. Permettez-moi M Holmes de m'excuser encore pour la malencontreuse expérience de ce matin.

- Je ne vous excuse pas, je n'aime être manipulé par quiconque.

- Allez Sherlock, jette l'éponge elle s'excuse. _Dit John tentant de calmer les choses._

- On ne sera quitte que quand je le déciderai.

- Cela veut dire que vous envisagez de me pardonner ? _Dit-elle tentant d'apaiser les choses._

- Pas comme vous l'entendez. _Et cela sonnait plus comme une menace que comme un pas vers le pardon._

- Eh bien, _dit Cassie commençant sérieusement par être agacée par le comportement d'enfant gâté qu'avait cet homme et elle commençait à douter que la cohabitation se déroule mieux. Mais bon, elle n'avait pas le choix elle avait besoin de rester à Londres pour ses parties de poker et logeait chez sa tante semblait être la meilleure solution :_ cela me désole que vous le preniez comme cela car je ne suis pas du genre à m'excuser perpétuellement. _Dit-elle en se redressant pour aider sa tante à faire le service. _

Il fallait qu'elle se calme, son approche devait changer, sa formation de psychologue lui permettrait de gérer ses propres sentiments, il lui suffisait de l'éviter le plus possible, ainsi quand il la provoquerait elle resterait calme.

Elle ignora alors royalement Sherlock durant la soirée ne s'adressant qu'à sa tante ou qu'à John. Un comportement qui la blinda face aux attaques verbales de Sherlock qui avait commencé par critiquer la valeur de la psychologie en tant que science, que les thèses en sciences humaines n'avaient aucun intérêt… Critiques auxquelles se contentait de répondre Cassie par un sourire et une phrase toute simple : 'Vous devez avoir parfaitement raison'. Avant de se tourner vers sa tante pour demander des nouvelles de la famille ou avant de demander à John de lui raconter une anecdote médicale marquante ou amusante.

Le diner était fini pour le grand soulagement de tous et Sherlock comprit que ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il pourrait la pousser à quitter la maison. Mais bon la nuit débutait et il lui restait d'autres moyens de l'énerver.

Chose promise, chose due. Après le dîner, il monta dans son salon et s'installa calmement à son ordinateur duquel il ne bougea plus jusqu'à deux heures du matin. C'est alors qu'il se redressa, prit son arme et commença à tirer sur le mur. La réaction escomptée ne se fit pas attendre John fut le premier à apparaître suivi par Cassie, il avait bel et bien réussi à les tirer de leur sommeil :

- Merde Sherlock, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! _Cria John._

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe… _Dit alors Cassie, le portable à la main, car elle avait appelé tout de suite la police ayant cru à la présence d'un agresseur mais quand elle comprit que ce n'était que l'une des lubies de ce cher génie de Holmes elle répondit à la voix qui lui parlait au téléphone : _Non, ça va, excusez-moi c'est une fausse alerte merci et désolée pour le dérangement. _Dit-elle avant de raccrocher_.

- Il me prend que je m'ennuie. _Dit-il un sourire sardonique au coin des lèvres._

Il ne trompait personne, Cassie serra alors les dents et descendit rapidement les escaliers. Elle prit son manteau et sortit de la maison. Sherlock sourit satisfait, il n'en espérait pas tant car il croyait qu'elle ne se déciderait à partir que le lendemain. Comme toujours, il était très doué dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

- Tu es content ! Tu as réussi à la faire fuir, quand Mme Hudson verra ça demain matin, elle piquera une crise. Encore heureux que ses somnifères l'empêchent de se faire réveiller par des coups de feu à 2 heures du matin. Si je n'étais pas autant contre ce genre de médicaments j'en prendrai !

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je n'ai pas changé pour toi, je ne changerai sûrement pas pour elle ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

- Continue comme ça et tu finiras ta vie seul !

- Oh, arrête tu vas me briser le cœur ! _Dit Sherlock simulant la tristesse._

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau et Cassie remonta les escaliers. Elle frissonnait légèrement. Elle passa à côté de John, lui tendit un petit sachet avant de monter dans sa chambre et de refermer la porte derrière elle. John ouvrit légèrement le sachet puis sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des boules quiès. _Dit-il avant d'ouvrir le paquet et d'enfoncer le précieux isolant dans ses oreilles._ Je ne te dis pas bonne nuit Sherlock. _Continua-t-il avant de tourner les talons pour aller dans sa chambre._


	3. Chapter 3

Cela faisait déjà un mois que Cassie s'était installée chez sa tante et Sherlock n'avait toujours pas renoncé au fait de la chasser de la maison. Le bras de fer n'en finissait pas et Cassie ne pouvait souffler tranquillement que lorsque Sherlock était occupé par une enquête ou une énigme car il passait le plus clair de son temps dehors. Les autres périodes où il restait à la maison, elle l'évitait autant que faire se peut. Durant la journée, elle partait travailler dans une bibliothèque universitaire. Et le soir elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre avec ses écouteurs. Les seuls moments où elle était obligée d'être face à lui c'était durant les repas que préparait sa tante. Heureusement que sa tante et John étaient là !

Or, autant cela se passait mal avec Sherlock, autant avec John ce fut ce qui s'approchait le plus possible d'un coup de foudre amical. Ils se sont très bien entendus dès le début et comme elle était engagée avec Mike, cela évitait toute ambiguïté dans leur amitié. Ils se racontaient au début leurs vies puis confessaient tout naturellement leur ressentis, leurs impressions sur les différents incidents qui ont jalonné leur vie. Leur amitié se transforma durant le laps d'un mois en une complicité naturelle. John était heureux d'avoir une présence féminine plus proche de son âge dans la maison, sans qu'elle soit sa petite copine avec son lot de reproches à cause de Sherlock. Cassie était heureuse quant à elle de pouvoir discuter de son travail et faire ainsi murir sa réflexion. Un point de vue externe ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique lors du travail de conceptualisation et d'interprétation des résultats. Mais cela lui faisait surtout du bien de parler des problèmes qu'elle avait dans sa relation avec Mike, le point de vue d'un homme pouvait l'aider à sauver sa relation. Mike se trouvait à Paris à cause de son travail et l'éloignement lui était pénible, il l'était pour les deux. Mais elle avait beau lui expliqué que c'était pour son travail, pour lui sa place était avec lui et il ne comprenait pas son acharnement à jouer des parties de poker à Londres. N'avait-elle pas recueilli assez de données avec toutes les parties qu'elle avait disputées ? Alors, elle lui expliquait pour la énième fois que tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusque-là était fait pour la mener à ces tournois à Londres, et puis ne l'avait-elle pas suivi à Paris à cause de sa carrière à lui. Le temps était venu qu'il la soutienne à son tours. Ce n'était pas évident mais comme il n'avait plus que 5 mois à tenir, il lui promettait d'être patient. John comprenait l'importance de cette recherche aux yeux de Cassie, et il lui répéta ce qu'elle lui avait dit lors de leur premier déjeuner ensemble : si Mike l'aimait vraiment il devait patienter ces 5 mois. S'il ne le faisait pas c'est qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle.

Ils prenaient désormais les petits déjeuners ensemble avec Mme Hudson, dans sa petite cuisine, et cela changeait John du taciturne et obsessionnel Sherlock du matin, quand il ne le trouvait pas en train de disséquer une partie de l'anatomie humaine. Les affres de la guerre avaient eu tendance à le traumatiser plus qu'autre chose, et la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de voir le matin, ou même à une autre partie de la journée, était bien des parties de l'anatomie humaine.

Sherlock quant à lui observait d'un mauvais œil l'amitié grandissante entre les deux, se disant que ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle aurait envie de quitter la maison. Les coups de feu et le fait de jouer au violon la nuit ne réveillaient plus personne depuis l'histoire des boules quies, et cela l'agaçait hautement : mais pour qui se prenait-elle pour venir à ce point perturber sa routine ! John hurlant et râlant en plein milieu de la nuit faisait partie des petits rituels qui lui permettaient de tromper son ennui. Maintenant même durant la journée, quand il recommençait ses crises John se contentait, quand il ne sortait pas de la maison, de rejoindre Cassie, loin de lui. Il avait bien essayé de les rejoindre une ou deux fois, mais cette pimbêche l'ignorait royalement et n'adressait la parole qu'à John et Mme Hudson. Et c'était l'une des choses qui le rendaient fou, car il avait l'habitude qu'on le critique, qu'on s'attaque à lui mais il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude à de l'indifférence. Jamais, on l'aimait ou on le critiquait, mais on en aucun il n'avait croisé quelqu'un qui l'ignorait. Et pour Sherlock, cela était perturbant au point où il commença à regarder Cassie d'une manière différente. Certes, elle était toujours la personne qui s'était incrustée sans sa permission, mais il finit par s'habituer à sa présence : sa démarche féline, son parfum léger mais entêtant, son habitude de chantonner le matin quand elle descendait prendre son petit-déjeuner, son rire quand John lui disait quelque chose d'amusant. Tout cela, il l'avait remarqué, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il remarquait ce genre de détails insignifiants qui ne lui permettaient pas de se débarrasser d'elle. Néanmoins, il avait beau se dire tout cela, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de reconnaitre son odeur que cela soit dans la maison, ou même dans la rue comme ce fut le cas la fois où il traversait un quartier de Londres à pied lorsqu'il reconnut son odeur et se trouva en train de la chercher du regard. Ce que c'était agaçant ! Elle avait envahi sa maison et là elle envahissait même sa tête. Irene avait envahi son esprit car elle le stimulait, elle était une énigme à elle toute seule, mais Cassie était ce qu'elle paraissait être et pour le peu d'information qu'il réussissait à glaner à son sujet, elle était loin d'être une énigme. Alors pourquoi ne l'ignorait-il pas comme elle l'ignorait ?

C'était cela le nerf de la guerre au final, on ne pouvait ignorer Sherlock, on ne pouvait que le détester ou le respecter mais sûrement pas l'ignorer. On n'ignore pas un génie de sa trempe.

C'était à la moitié du second mois de son séjour chez sa tante, que Cassie entra en claquant la porte derrière elle violemment. John et Sherlock étaient installés dans le salon quand ils la virent passer en pleurant dans les escaliers avant de rejoindre sa chambre dans un autre claquement de porte.

John se redressa alors du fauteuil et se dirigea vers les escaliers :

-Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux la laisser seule. _Dit Sherlock même s'il voulait savoir ce qui pouvait perturber le glaçon comme il se plaisait à la surnommer désormais. Néanmoins, il se doutait que cela devait avoir un rapport avec son petit copain. Les femmes pleurent toujours à cause de leur petit copain et rarement à cause du travail, et puis connaissant le caractère de cette dernière elle n'était pas du genre à pleurer à cause d'un supérieur._

- C'est ce que je veux vérifier car si elle a besoin de se confier je veux au moins lui montrer que je suis là pour elle.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit une réponse qu'il n'eut pas, il se hasarda alors à l'entrouvrir :

- Cassie, ça va ?

Elle était allongée sur son lit, lui tournant le dos :

- Non._ Lui répondit-elle, la voix enrouée._

- Tu as besoin d'en parler ?

Elle se redressa alors et se tourna vers lui les yeux rouges :

- Entre.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? _Dit-il en s'installant sur le lit à côté d'elle._

- A ton avis. _Dit-elle en le regardant, un amer sourire aux lèvres._

_- _C'est Mike ?

- Dans le mille.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il s'est passé que cet homme, qui partage ma vie depuis plus de deux ans, est lassé par mes recherches et par mon ambition et qu'il préfère mettre fin à une relation avec une femme qui soit plus ambitieuse que lui au lieu de la soutenir. _Puis elle soupira. _Bon… ça c'est ce que je dis, lui sa version c'est les phrases bateau : tout était de ma faute, je l'avais délaissé alors que j'aurai dû choisir de rester avec lui au lieu de me décider à partir six mois à Londres. Il m'a fait ce discours après m'avoir posé un ultimatum : lui ou la phase finale de ma thèse.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- A ton avis ?

- Tu l'as envoyé baladé.

- Exacte, je lui ai tout simplement dit qu'il me connaissait au final mal, et que l'homme qui me ferait renoncer à ma carrière ne foulerait jamais cette terre. Je lui ai dit qu'au final il se cherchait des excuses car il ne savait pas ce que c'était de soutenir quelqu'un d'autre que lui et que je méritais mieux que ça. Je suis partie en le laissant en plan dans le café.

- Eh bien ça a le mérite d'être clair.

Elle éclata alors en pleurs et se pencha vers John qui la prit dans ses bras :

- J'ai réussi à ne pas pleurer devant lui mais dès que je suis montée dans le taxi, j'ai commencé à pleurer, j'espérai me calmer avant de rentrer à la maison surtout que je ne voulais pas que Sherlock me voit dans cet état. Il en aurait jubilé. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il retourne cela contre moi, je ne serai pas d'humeur à supporter ses attaques aujourd'hui. Mais bon étant donné que tu es là cela veut dire que vous m'avez vu pleurer tous les deux. _Dit-elle en soupirant._

- J'ai bien peur que oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, je l'empêcherai de t'embêter.

- Autant que tu arrives à l'empêcher de t'embêter ?_ Dit-elle en reculant légèrement et en le regardant dans les yeux._

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

- J'essaierai en tout cas. _Dit-il avant de la serrer de nouveau dans ses bras._

Elle pleura ainsi tout son saoul pendant un moment dans les bras de John. Puis elle s'arrêta et redressa la tête :

- Voilà deux ans de vie commune jetés à la poubelle. Allez, il ne mérite pas que je verse plus de larmes pour lui. Ce n'est pas bon pour moi. Il est bientôt l'heure du diner je vais descendre aider ma tante, cela m'occupera l'esprit. Merci pour le réconfort, j'en avais besoin et désolée pour ta chemise. _Dit-elle en tentant d'essuyer les traces de rimmel._

- Bah ce n'est pas grave. Et puis les amis servent bien à cela.

- A sacrifier leur chemise sur l'autel des larmes des femmes ?

- Tout à fait. _Dit-il en lui souriant et elle lui rendit son sourire._

Il quitta alors la chambre la laissant se changer. Il descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre Sherlock :

- Je suppose qu'elle a enfin découvert que son véritable petit copain l'a au final vraiment trompée.

- Non._ Dit John en s'installant sur son fauteuil et ouvrant le journal du matin qu'il n'avait pas terminé de lire._

- Ça doit être cela et elle n'a pas voulu te le dire.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela t'intéresse, cela fait plus d'un mois que tu te moques d'elle et que tu essaies de lui faire quitter la maison.

- Cela ne m'intéresse pas, je trouvais cela simplement ironique que l'histoire avec laquelle elle est venue nous piéger la première fois avait fini par la rattraper.

- Nous piéger ! _Répéta John railleur avant d'abaisser son journal._ Je te signale que ce n'est pas moi qu'elle visait mais toi et puis c'est toi qui te targue toujours de remarquer ce que je me contente d'ignorer. Et bien il faut croire que cette fois-là, le principal ignorant c'était toi!

Sherlock lui jeta alors un regard noir et ne répondit rien.

- Ah oui autre chose Sherlock, tu me feras le plaisir de ne pas être agressif avec elle ce soir au diner, je ne te demande pas de lui murmurer des mots doux mais si tu n'as rien à lui dire de gentil fais-moi le plaisir de la fermer ! _Dit John en le menaçant du regard car il ne plaisantait pas._

L'heure du dîner vint et ils s'installèrent tous les quatre à table. Cassie faisait des efforts monstrueux pour d'une part ne pas pleurer et d'autre part pour garder un visage placide face à Sherlock, elle ne voulait vraiment pas recommencer à pleurer devant lui surtout si c'est à cause d'une énième phrase blessante. Non, elle allait tenir bon et tout irait bien.

Heureusement pour elle, sa tante avait commencé à raconter ce qui lui était arrivée durant la journée ce qui fait qu'ils en avaient pour un certain moment avant qu'un silence pesant puisse s'installer ou pire avant que Sherlock n'ouvre la bouche. Du moins s'il finissait par l'ouvrir cela serait pour s'attaquer à sa tante et avec un peu de chance il l'oublierait juste ce soir, le temps qu'elle digère la douleur. Ils en étaient à la fin du plat principal et sa tante s'apprêtait à leur servir le dessert quand le téléphone de Cassie sonna. Il était posé sur sa table, elle le souleva et vit qui l'appelait. Elle rejeta l'appel avant d'éteindre son portable.

- C'est le fameux petit copain. _Dit Sherlock en regardant vers John._

Cassie serra les dents.

- Sherlock. _Dit John en le foudroyant du regard._

- C'est Mike ? _Demanda Mme Hudson._

Cassie acquiesça.

- Tu devrais lui répondre, peut-être qu'il veut s'excuser.

- Pas maintenant tantine, je n'ai pas envie de lui parler pour le moment.

- C'est parce qu'il vous a trompée. _Dit Sherlock affirmatif, toujours aussi sûr de ses déductions._

Cassie serra les dents une seconde fois avant de répondre :

- M Holmes, je sais que vous vous y connaissez autant en relations amoureuses que moi je m'y connais en dissection de cadavres humains. Mais apprenez que les hommes ont d'autres raisons de rompre que celle de tromper leur femme.

Sherlock retint son sourire car elle lui adressait enfin la parole après plus d'un mois de silence.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Mais n'est-ce pas tromper que de refuser que son conjoint accomplisse l'œuvre de sa vie ?

Cassie se tourna vers John :

- Je ne lui ai rien dit._ Dit John aussi surpris qu'elle._

- C'est une question de logique, vous vous installez à Londres, durant six mois pour vous occuper d'un sujet qui ne l'intéresse pas forcément. Rares sont les hommes qui n'auraient pas sourcillé.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il a raison de réagir comme cela ? _dit Cassie en le regardant, son visage n'exprimait rien mais elle voulait savoir tout en se demandant si elle ne tendait pas le bâton pour se faire battre._

- En aucun cas, les femmes ont toujours soutenu leurs hommes dans leur travail, je ne vois pas pourquoi l'inverse n'est pas possible.

Cassie avait la bouche entrouverte tout autant que celle de John ou même celle de Mme Hudson. Ils en étaient ainsi littéralement bouche bée. Ils s'attendaient tous à ce qu'il fasse ce qu'il a toujours fait : balancer ne serait-ce qu'un mot cinglant. Mais non, c'était une 'gentille' phrase qui marquait qu'il était d'accord avec Cassie.

- Eh bien… Merci M Holmes. _Dit Cassie car c'est tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire_.

Il se contenta de lui sourire simplement puis se tourna vers Mme Hudson :

- Alors il vient ce dessert Mme Hudson.

- Euh oui bien sûr.

John quant à lui le regardait en se disant que décidément il était toujours aussi plein de surprises, il était certes capable du pire mais parfois aussi du meilleur comme la fois où il s'était excusé auprès de Molly. Bon certes là ce n'était pas des excuses mais il ne s'était pas attaqué à Cassie alors qu'il tenait une occasion en or. Sacré Sherlock…


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock se calmait. Certes, il n'avait pas arrêté d'être lui-même avec Cassie mais il n'était plus agressif comme avant. Quant à Cassie, elle apprenait à moins l'ignorer. Elle ne le faisait que quand il balançait des phrases cinglantes comme d'habitude sans se rendre compte de la portée de ses mots. C'est ainsi qu'il comprenait qu'il avait dépassé les limites. Dès lors il se débrouillait pour changer de sujet et ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle lui adressait de nouveau la parole. Cassie avait alors compris que c'était ce qui s'approchait le plus de ce que les gens appellent des 'excuses'. Et cela le rendait plus humain à ses yeux. Elle commença à apprécier sa compagnie quand il n'était pas trop dans la mouvance 'je dis tout ce qui me passe par la tête sans faire le tri dans la case 'tact' '.

John regardait leurs échanges avec amusement car autant il comprenait les réactions de Cassie autant il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sherlock avait commencé à faire des efforts pour ne pas exagérer, et surtout pour apprendre quand est-ce qu'il fallait ne pas ouvrir sa bouche. Il ne commença à cerner les raisons de Sherlock qu'après l'affaire Stanivla.

Stanivla était un riche homme d'affaire. Il avait créé une entreprise qui fabriquait des microprocesseurs, des cartes mères, des cartes graphiques… C'était l'une des plus grandes sur le marché. Le problème c'est qu'il se méfiait de ses employés ces derniers temps les soupçonnant d'espionnage industriel car le protocole de sécurité avait été violé. Etant de nature méfiante, il avait mis au point, grâce à ses talents d'ingénieur, un système de sécurité qui s'enclenchait dès que quelqu'un voulait accéder aux données sensibles. Il était le seul à connaitre l'existence et le fonctionnement de ce système. Ce dernier verrouillait tout le système informatique et informait immédiatement Stanivla par un sms.

-Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que c'est l'un de vos employés. _Lui fit remarquer Sherlock._

-Je ne dis pas que le voleur est forcément un de mes employés, ce que je crois c'est qu'un de mes employés est au moins complice. Car le voleur avait accédé avec une grande facilité à la pièce que j'ai sécurisée à coup de plusieurs millions en engageant les meilleurs en termes de sécurité. Ce qui me fait surtout douter c'est que le voleur connaissait l'emplacement des caméras, or il n'y avait pas de plan car je les ai placées moi-même et personne, hormis les quelques personnes qui accédaient à cette salle, ne connaissait l'emplacement des caméras. Le voleur connaissait tous les éléments constituant mon système de sécurité : l'emplacement des caméras, des détecteurs de chaleur et de mouvements, les scans rétiniens, les empruntes palmaires…

-Vos soupçons se sont donc focalisés sur qui ?

-Nous sommes quatre ingénieurs à travailler dans cette salle. J'aurai besoin que vous enquêtiez sur eux.

Stanivla, qui devait partir le soir même pour un voyage d'affaires de trois jours, leur avait fourni tous les éléments qu'il avait en sa possession et qui pourraient les aider à trouver le coupable après son retour. Sherlock devait passer trois jours plus tard au bureau de Stanivla pour interroger les trois personnes.

Néanmoins, au matin du jour de rendez-vous, Stanivla fut trouvé assassiné. Ce qui au début sembla pour Sherlock n'être qu'une banale affaire d'espionnage industriel se transforma en une enquête sur un meurtre.

John et Sherlock partirent à son domicile, lieu du meurtre, et y trouvèrent Lestrade :

-Tiens, qu'est-ce qui me vaut cet honneur ?

-C'est notre client. Enfin, c'était. _Dit Sherlock en étudiant la scène du crime car le corps avait déjà été enlevé_. D'après ce que je vois, on lui a tiré dessus. Etant donné l'emplacement et les morceaux de cervelles que je vois éparpillés un peu partout, je dirai une balle en pleine tête, ce qui suppose que le tireur sait viser. Une seule balle tirée, je n'en vois pas d'autres dans le mur ou sur les meubles. _Dit Sherlock en faisant le tour de la pièce._ Pas de trace de combat, et il était debout face à la porte ce qui implique qu'il connaissait peut-être son agresseur car il n'a pas pensé à fuir ou à se cacher derrière son bureau. La personne doit être celle qui a tenté de voler les informations confidentielles.

-Comment cela ?

-Il avait besoin de mes services pour démasquer un de ses employés qui faisait de l'espionnage industriel.

-Eh bien, je crois que l'employé a compris qu'il le soupçonnait et qu'il a voulu détruire tout élément qui pouvait l'incriminer. Le bureau a été fouillé et le coffre-fort forcé. _Dit Lestrade._

-Stanivla gardait tout dans son entreprise, il était assez paranoïaque pour ne rien laisser d'aussi important chez lui. _Dit Sherlock._

-Il est donc reparti bredouille.

-C'est ce que je pense.

Sherlock donna à Lestrade le nom des trois personnes que soupçonnait Stanivla pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux les interroger et vérifier leur alibi.

Cela leur prit la journée. Le premier ingénieur s'appelait Marc Lanson. Il était petit trapu et myope. Il avait 43 ans et cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'il travaillait pour Stanivla. Il semblait assez perturbé par sa mort. Il était resté au bureau durant une grande partie de la nuit, les caméras pouvaient l'attester.

Le deuxième ingénieur était une femme nommée Catherine Sherman. La cinquantaine et travaillait depuis vingt ans au sein de l'entreprise. Elle était assez forte de taille et était avec son mari le soir du crime.

Le troisième et dernier ingénieur s'appelait Thomas Mattis. Il avait le plus solide alibi car il se trouvait aux Etats-Unis. Des trois il semblait être le moins suspect à condition qu'il n'y ait pas de complice.

Sherlock décida de rentrer à la maison pour étudier avec plus d'attention les documents fournis par Stanivla. Avec les nouveaux éléments recueillis grâce à l'interrogatoire des deux premiers ingénieurs, en attendant le retour du troisième, il espérait repérer plus d'indices.

Arrivés chez eux, il monta les escaliers comme d'habitude :

-Je te l'ai toujours dit, arrête de te contenter de voir les choses, observe-les. _Dit-il en terminant d'enlever ses gants puis il s'arrêta net. Cassie était allongée par terre inconsciente en plein milieu du salon. Il accourut vers elle le cœur serré, le cœur paniqué :_

-Cassie… _Dit-il en se penchant sur elle et en la retournant pour prendre son pouls. Elle semblait évanouie. Elle n'avait aucune blessure évidente car elle ne perdait pas de sang. Son cœur battait. _

John accourut à son tour et s'agenouilla pour l'examiner. Il lui tapota légèrement la joue et elle commença à s'éveiller à leur grand soulagement.

-Ça va ? _Lui demanda Sherlock_.

Elle le regarda quelques instants un peu étourdie puis elle comprit sa question et surtout elle vit son inquiétude :

-Oui… _Dit-elle en tentant de se redresser, s'appuyant machinalement sur Sherlock_. Enfin, même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir était piétinée par un troupeau de vaches.

-Je vais chercher ma trousse. _Dit John en partant rapidement dans sa chambre où il rangeait son nécessaire de médecin._

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _Dit Sherlock en l'aidant tout doucement à se redresser._

- Je ne sais pas M Holmes… _Dit-elle en attendant de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé._

-Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, dites simplement Sherlock.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il se trouvait agacé quand elle l'appelait ainsi. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Aujourd'hui c'était la fois de trop, l'avoir vu ainsi l'avait grandement perturbé.

Elle le regarda quelques instants essayant de comprendre cette réaction qui ressemblait si peu à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de lui.

-Très bien… Sherlock. _Cela lui fit bizarre._

Il soupira et se détendit :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Quelqu'un m'a assommée.

-Comment ça ?

-Un homme a sonné vers les coups de 15h et je lui ai ouvert la porte.

C'est à ce moment qu'arriva John. Il prit sa lampe et commença à examiner ses pupilles, elles réagissaient bien. Il réexamina sa tête et pas de blessure. Juste une bosse mais rien de méchant. Il lui posa ensuite une série de questions pour voir si elle répondait bien et si sa mémoire n'était pas altérée.

-A première vue, tu ne sembles pas avoir de commotion.

-Très bien.

-Néanmoins, ce soir je dois te surveiller au cas où.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ça va, j'ai la tête dure ! Pas besoin de me surveiller. Cela n'empêche que j'ai besoin d'une aspirine et surtout d'un truc glacé pour ma bosse. _Dit-elle en grimaçant car elle avait mal à la tête._

- Si John dit qu'il faut vous surveiller, il ne faut pas en discuter.

- Je parie qu'il a dû vous dire cela plusieurs fois sans que vous l'écoutiez. _Dit-elle en le regardant avec un léger sourire._

- Ce n'est pas pareil, avec moi c'est une vraie mère poule.

-Eh ! _Réagit immédiatement John_, cela m'apprendra à m'inquiéter pour toi ! _Puis il se tourna vers Cassie ne perdant pas de vue l'essentiel _: je ne plaisante pas c'est soit ça soit je t'emmène tout de suite à l'hôpital.

-Oh mais attends, tu n'aurais pas oublié un petit truc ? _L'interrompit Cassie, tentant de détourner la conversation de la notion même 'd'hôpital'._

- Quoi donc ?

- Ton rendez-vous avec Lise.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je l'appellerai pour annuler.

-N'est-ce pas déjà la troisième fois que tu annules ? Cette fille est super mais je pense que sa patience a des limites. Vas-y, passe la soirée et même la nuit avec elle. Moi, je vais bien, ce n'est qu'une méchante bosse.

- Dans ce cas-là je t'emmène tout de suite à l'hôpital car je ne te laisse pas sans surveillance.

- Oh non, pitié pas l'hôpital, j'en ai une sainte horreur.

- Tu n'as pas le choix car ta tante n'est même pas là pour te surveiller étant donné qu'elle ne rentre que dimanche matin.

- Moi je peux la surveiller.

Ils se tournèrent brusquement vers lui. Et là Cassie commença à se dire qu'au final l'hôpital ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que cela.

-Toi ? Tu es sûr ? _Dit John surpris._

-Oui, je sais comment la surveiller et quels genres de questions je dois lui poser après avoir vérifié l'état de ses pupilles. Et s'il y a un problème, je t'appelle.

John se tourna vers Cassie car dès le moment où Sherlock se proposait de lui–même cela ne pouvait que se passer bien. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit la tête de Cassie. L'expression 'se trouver entre la marteau et l'enclume' lui allait parfaitement : l'hôpital ou Sherlock ?

Sherlock l'emporta de peu car il la vit soupirer, résignée. Elle devait vraiment détester les hôpitaux mais bon qui les aimait.

-Euh… si vous êtes sûr que cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Non, quelle idée sinon je ne me serai pas proposé. _Dit-il sur un ton condescendant._

Elle soupira une seconde fois regrettant déjà sa décision.

- Bon reprenez où vous vous êtes arrêtée.

- Cet homme se disait être un de vos clients à qui vous aviez demandé de vous attendre ici.

- Et tu l'as laissé entrer comme ça ? _Demanda John._

- Tu me prends pour qui ! Je lui ai dit que vous n'étiez pas là et qu'il n'avait qu'à vous rappeler plus tard. C'est là où les choses ont basculé, heureusement que ma tante n'était pas là. _Elle inspira profondément car cela n'était pas évident de se rappeler des événements qui marquent son agression : _il m'a menacée avec une arme et m'a obligée à lui montrer le bureau de M Hol… de Sherlock._ Se reprit-elle en jetant un rapide regard à Sherlock qui lui sourit et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire._

Pour Sherlock c'était un grand pas en avant car jamais elle ne lui souriait ainsi, elle se méfiait toujours de lui et là elle semblait lui témoigner bien plus de confiance qu'au début.

-Arrivés à l'étage, il m'a demandé où Sherlock mettait ses documents et je lui ai répondu que je ne le savais pas, que je n'étais que de passage ici pour voir ma tante. Son téléphone a sonné alors et je crois que c'est là où il m'a assommée. Malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas vous être très utile car je n'ai pas pu bien voir son visage, il portait un chapeau et des lunettes de soleil.

Sherlock sortit alors son téléphone et appela Lestrade lui demandant de passer immédiatement pour que Cassie puisse donner sa déposition et la description physique de son agresseur. Il en profita pour lui demander de vérifier quels téléphones avaient reçus un coup de fil durant la dernière heure dans le périmètre de son appartement. L'agresseur avait reçu un appel qui avait dû obligatoirement passer par une antenne relai et comme la plupart des téléphones possèdent désormais l'option GPS il leur serait facile de le repérer et surtout de remonter le coup de fil jusqu'à l'un des trois ingénieurs.

Lestrade arriva une demi-heure plus tard. Il prit la déposition de Cassie et quand il termina, il rappela le service qui s'occupe de retracer les appels téléphoniques, ils l'avaient repéré. Lestrade dut alors partir rapidement pour interpeller cet homme.

Cassie eut droit ensuite à toutes les attentions de John qui culpabilisait de la laisser, ce qui avait tendance à agacer grandement Sherlock :

-Arrête de t'inquiéter comme cela, elle sera entre de bonnes mains.

-Promets-moi de te contrôler et de ne pas faire ton Sherlock !

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'être moi-même ! C'est un comble ! Je vais m 'occuper d'elle toute la soirée, sans dormir et c'est encore à moi de faire des efforts.

-Ne t'inquiète pas John, s'il fait trop 'son Sherlock' comme tu dis je n'aurai qu'à l'ignorer. _Dit-elle pour rassurer John et surtout pour arrêter leur prise de bec. _Et puis ces derniers temps, je dois avouer que sa compagnie m'est assez 'sympathique', il est donc fort possible que je passe une bonne soirée. _Dit-elle en lui souriant._

-Oui, je veux bien te croire, je trouve qu'il a fait pas mal d'efforts ces derniers temps.

-Arrêtez de parler de moi à la troisième personne je suis toujours là !

-Oui pardon. _Dit Cassie._

_-_Merci !

-Bon, là je monte me préparer et je vais chercher Lise. S'il se passe quoique ce soit appelez-moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Promets-moi de t'amuser et de profiter de ta soirée. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à m'utiliser comme excuse pour foirer ton rendez-vous ! _Dit-elle menaçante_.

John soupira avant de promettre :

-Je promets de m'amuser et de profiter de ma soirée.

-Le voilà mon John charmeur ! _Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras avant de le laisser partir._

Elle revint sur le canapé que John avait transformé en lit temporaire pour que Sherlock puisse la surveiller correctement. La soirée risquait d'être longue car Cassie n'avait pas le droit de faire un effort intellectuel, elle ne pouvait donc pas travailler sur sa thèse, ni lire, encore moins regarder la télévision. Son cerveau devait se reposer et du coup avant de retrouver le sommeil elle devait donc faire la conversation à Sherlock… Surtout que c'était la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient tous seuls sans John ou sa tante qui faisaient tampon. Allez, courage, elle était une véritable pipelette, capable de communiquer avec tout ce qui était doué de parole…

-Alors racontez-moi : quelle a été votre meilleure affaire ? _Dit-elle alors que Sherlock était en train de travailler sur son ordinateur._

-C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé comme question pour entamer une conversation ?

-Vous commencez à faire votre Sherlock… _Dit-elle sans vraiment s'énerver, car elle savait qu'il ne connaissait sincèrement pas où se trouvaient les limites._

Il se tut :

-Excusez-moi. Reprenons : ma meilleure affaire était l'affaire Moriarty.

-Le tristement connu Moriarty. Il a été un adversaire de taille d'après ce que j'en ai lu dans la presse et dans le blog de John.

-C'est peu de chose que de le dire. _Dit-il nostalgique._

-J'y crois pas il vous manque ! _Dit Cassie ayant observé le ton nostalgique._

-Eh bien, oui et non. Son esprit vif et dangereux me stimulait mais je suis bien content de le savoir mort. Vivant, il représentait un réel danger pour mon entourage et surtout pour John.

-John m'a raconté, entre autres, l'épisode de la piscine.

-Oui. _Dit Sherlock en arrêtant de taper sur son clavier._

-Je trouve que votre amitié à tous les deux est très touchante, vous vous sacrifierez l'un pour l'autre ce qui est rare de nos jours. Quand on vous connait séparément, on se demande bien comment une telle amitié a pu naitre et puis quand on vous voit ensemble, cela semble si naturel, si simple. _Dit-elle souriant. Elle trouvait leur amitié belle et le fait qu'un tel lien puisse exister lui mettait du baume au cœur étant donné tout ce qu'elle avait vu de destructeur dans la nature humaine depuis qu'elle fait ses études de psychologie. _

-Il est vrai qu'on s'est tout de suite entendus.

-Il est vrai aussi que les gens ont soit tendance à vous aimer ou à vous détester, vous ne laissez pas les gens indifférents.

-Sauf vous. _Dit-il en se tournant vers elle._

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

-La meilleure manière de me protéger. Il y a de cela quelques années j'aurai essayé de discuter avec vous, je me serai même disputées avec vous. Mais avec le temps j'ai appris que dans la vie il y a deux catégories de personnes : celles avec qui on peut communiquer car il y a un réel échange et celles avec qui cela ne sert à rien de communiquer car elles ne vous écoutent pas.

-Vous m'avez donc classé dans la seconde catégorie.

-Oui. Et cela m'a grandement facilité la vie.

-Et maintenant ?

-Sincèrement je n'en sais rien, vous avez fait des efforts ces derniers temps sans que je sache trop pourquoi. Alors j'ai décidé de vous donner en quelque sorte le bénéfice du doute. A ce sujet, pourquoi avez-vous mis de l'eau dans votre vin ?

-Il faut croire que je me suis habitué à votre présence.

Elle sourit alors touchée et il lui rendit son sourire, c'était devenu un réflexe chez lui, à chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire de même. Quand elle souriait il était étrangement heureux surtout quand la petite fossette sur sa joue gauche apparaissait.

-Merci. Je sais que le fait que j'envahisse votre espace privé n'a pas été chose aisée mais ne vous inquiétez pas dans 3 mois je ne serai plus là et vous pourrez vous réapproprier l'espace comme avant. _Dit-elle se voulant rassurante._

-Restez le temps qu'il le faudra. _Dit-il en regardant son écran, il n'avait pas aimé l'idée qu'elle parte._

-Merci. _Dit-elle en commençant à bailler._ Je crois que c'est le moment de me reposer un peu. _Dit-elle en s'allongeant sur le canapé._

-Dormez tranquillement, je vous réveillerez dans deux heures.

-Et si on se tutoyait après tout tu es en train de veiller sur moi.

-Si tu veux.

-C'est ce que je veux. _Dit-elle en bayant une seconde fois avant de fermer les yeux._

Il la regarda quelques instants se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi le fascinait-elle ainsi ? C'était en train de lui bouffer le cerveau car il ne trouvait pas de réponse. Il décida d'appeler Lestrade pour savoir où en était l'enquête. Ce dernier lui dit qu'ils avaient arrêté l'homme à temps.

-… et vous ne devinerez jamais qui c'était !

-Thomas Mattis. _Dit Sherlock._

-Je déteste quand vous faites ça.

-Cela ne pouvait être que lui. La description physique ne collait pas avec le premier ingénieur. Cela ne pouvait être que l'assassin de Stanivla ou Mattis. Et comme Cassie est encore vivante cela ne pouvait pas être le tueur professionnel car il n'aurait jamais laissé de témoin. Je suppose que vous aurez besoin de Cassie demain matin pour qu'elle puisse l'identifier.

-Oui, passez à 10h. Bonne soirée.

-A demain.

Il raccrocha puis se tourna après un rapide coup d'œil à Cassie : sa respiration était lente et régulière. Il se concentra de nouveau sur son ordinateur.

Cela faisait déjà deux heures, il se pencha sur Cassie et la toucha à l'épaule. Elle cligna légèrement des yeux et se réveilla.

-Cela fait deux heures.

Elle acquiesça de la tête et elle se redressa doucement. Sherlock s'installa face à elle et attendit que ses yeux se soient habitués à la lumière de la pièce. Il examina ses pupilles puis il lui posa les questions de routine auxquelles elle répondit docilement.

-Tu as l'air de bien réagir, tu peux te rendormir. _Dit-il satisfait avant de repartir vers son bureau pour s'atteler de nouveau à ses travaux._

Cassie resta les yeux dans le vague encore un peu groggy. Elle se redressa et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Où vas-tu comme ça ?

-J'ai une petite faim. _Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le frigo._

Il se dressa alors brusquement et fonça vers la cuisine juste à temps pour refermer la porte du frigo avant qu'elle ne l'ouvre complètement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-A ton avis.

Elle resta à le regarder un instant ne comprenant pas, puis la réponse jaillit dans son esprit :

-Oh merde, j'avais oublié que c'était ton fameux frigo. _Elle enleva la main de la porte se disant qu'elle l'avait échappé belle car à une seconde près elle aurait été face à je ne sais quelle partie de l'anatomie humaine. _Je vais me servir dans celui de ma tante et merci. _Dit-elle avant de descendre._

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, un yaourt à la main, le trouvant en train de travailler sur son ordinateur. Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil qui était à côté de lui et croisa ses jambes en tailleur :

-Tu travailles sur quoi ?

-Je compile des informations que j'ai consultées ces derniers jours dans mes différentes lectures.

Elle le regarda faire :

-As-tu toujours été comme ça ?

-Comment cela ? Sois plus précise.

-Aussi génial et aussi emmerdeur ! C'est vrai, tu as une intelligence et une vivacité d'esprit hors du commun, tout en ayant en même temps si peu de tact.

Il la regarda un instant se demandant si au final c'était un compliment ou une insulte :

-Eh bien, je crois que oui. J'ai toujours dit ce que je pensais sans me sentir forcé de passer par des conventions sociales inutiles qui pour moi ne sont qu'une perte de temps et d'énergie pour mon esprit.

-Je comprends. J'aimerai pouvoir faire de même… _Dit-elle songeuse._ Mais faire de même voudrait dire faire le vide autour de moi. Surtout si je n'ai pas la chance de croiser des gens comme John, ma tante ou même Lestrade qui voient au-delà de mon absence de tact. Tu as de la chance, John était la meilleure chose qui pouvait t'arriver. _Dit-elle en reposant sa tête contre le fauteuil et en regardant le plafond, la psychologue en elle commençait à réfléchir aux rapports humains et au fait que certaines personnalités pouvaient se compléter. _Etudier vos rapports à tous les deux serait un bon début de recherche sur l'apport des personnalités telles que celle de John aux personnalités de génies. Mais bon il est difficile d'étudier ou de quantifier ce genre de lien, c'est ce qu'on appelle l'alchimie.

-L'alchimie n'est pas une science, elle ne peut pas servir à expliquer des rapports humains.

-C'est une expression Sherlock. C'est ma manière de dire que cela n'a pas besoin d'être expliqué, c'est naturel. Mais, remarque, c'est compréhensible venant de toi, tu analyses et tu quantifies tout en termes scientifiques, en faits vérifiables. Or, s'il y a bien quelque chose qui peut échapper à la science c'est bien la complexité du comportement humain. Certes, je te l'accorde, dans la majorité des cas, les gens agissent suivant les mêmes schèmes. Toi tu as compris cela, et en partant de ce principe, tu prévois une ou deux ou plusieurs possibilités et tu établis alors plusieurs plans d'attaque. Or, étant donné ton esprit vif et analytique, tu t'es rarement trompé. C'est ce qui t'a conduit à considérer les gens comme étant une suite d'algorithmes faciles à cerner, te permettant ainsi de résoudre n'importe quel crime. Mais après, tu as commencé à t'ennuyer. Je pense que c'est pour cela que Moriarty t'a marqué car il a bouleversé ta théorie, il est l'élément inconnu qui n'avait pas d'équivalent. Néanmoins, tout cela ne renvoie qu'à l'aspect intellectuel des choses. Ton aspect émotionnel, tu l'as très longtemps mis de côté. Et puis il y a eu John.

C'est alors que Sherlock se leva de sa chaise puis se pencha sur elle en s'appuyant sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil :

-Serais-tu en train de m'analyser ? _Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, n'appréciant pas le fait qu'on analyse sa manière de voir les choses._

Elle ne bougea pas, elle resta un moment fascinée par ses yeux :

-Non, j'essaie juste de te comprendre. A vrai dire je réfléchissais à voix haute. Si je t'ai blessé je m'en excuse. J'étais si loin de la vérité ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui peut te pousser à t'intéresser autant à la psychologie humaine et au poker ?

-La capacité qu'ont les gens à mentir m'a toujours fascinée. J'ai toujours étudié les comportements humains et ce depuis mon enfance. Il était naturel pour moi de devenir psychologue comme ça l'était pour toi de devenir un enquêteur. Comme ça l'était d'ailleurs pour Moriarty d'être le destructeur qu'il était.

Ils étaient restés dans la même position, le visage de Sherlock au-dessus de celui de Cassie :

-Tu sais que tu as de très beaux yeux. _Dit-elle en tendant la main vers son visage pour tracer du doigt sa mâchoire. _

A sa grande surprise il ne bougea pas. Il semblait comme d'habitude tout aussi calme, ce qui prouvait qu'il l'avait en quelque sorte acceptée. En réalité, il sentit des frissons lui parcourir tout le corps quand elle le toucha ainsi : par une douce caresse.

-Tu as des traits très carrés. On dirait un aigle. Tu as de quoi plaire. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas intéressé par des relations amoureuses ?

-Parce que c'est une perte de temps et une source d'ennuis. _Dit-il en essayant de se calmer._

-Quelqu'un d'autre aurait répondu qu'il n'avait pas trouvé chaussure à son pied ou qu'il ne croyait pas en l'amour ou même que c'était le genre à papillonner plus qu'autre chose. Toi tu restes pragmatique jusqu'au bout.

-Tu serais bien mal venue de me contredire avec ce qui s'est passé avec Mike.

-Ouch, celle-là elle a fait mouche, Sherlock. Il est vrai qu'en me basant sur mes propres expériences désastreuses, je devrais automatiquement me ranger de ton côté. Mais j'aime trop 'aimer' pour y renoncer. Pour moi il n'y a pas de plus belle chose que de tomber amoureux, de sentir les picotements dans le ventre, de se sentir heureux simplement parce que l'autre te regarde, te sourit, te touche… Rien que d'y penser j'en ai la chair de poule. Les moments où les hommes que j'aime me prennent dans leur bras sont les moments où je me sens le plus en sécurité et là je lâche prise. _Dit-elle en fermant les yeux car elle se rappelait de ce sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahissait à chaque fois. Elle rouvrit ensuite les yeux et vit que Sherlock la regardait intensément _: Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

Sherlock ne dit rien, ne bougea pas car à ce moment-là il eut une violente, irrépressible envie de l'embrasser. Il se fit alors violence et se redressa. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle car à ce rythme il ne contrôlerait pas ses gestes.

-Es-tu au moins déjà tombé amoureux ?

-Non.

Elle se tut car elle était d'un coup triste pour lui. A cause de son esprit, certaines choses lui étaient inaccessibles et c'était malheureux.

-Je suis désolée, je suis d'une curiosité maladive et je ne peux m'empêcher de poser des questions indiscrètes. Tu mènes ta vie comme tu l'entends et tu es sans doute plus heureux que moi. Tu fais quelque chose qui te plait et tu as John et des gens qui te soutiennent. Que demander de plus !

Il revint vers son bureau et s'installa sur sa chaise :

-Tu devrais aller te recoucher.

-Je n'ai pas sommeil. _Dit-elle en recommençant à regarder le plafond. Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas dire c'est qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar où elle revoyait son agression sauf que cette fois-ci l'homme lui tirait une balle dans la tête. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se coucher. _Sherlock… _Elle se tut quelques instants puis reprit: _Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tuée ? J'ai vu son visage et d'après ce que disait le lieutenant Lestrade cet après-midi, il avait tué ton client.

Sherlock se tourna vers elle et comprit pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à dormir :

-Parce que ce n'était pas le même homme.

-Dans ce cas-là, je peux dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

Elle se redressa alors et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour jeter son pot de yaourt. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le canapé pour essayer de se rendormir bien décidée à arrêter d'embêter Sherlock. Elle s'allongea et tourna le dos à Sherlock pour essayer de se couper de la pièce et surtout pour retrouver le sommeil. Elle entendit alors Sherlock pousser sa chaise et se déplacer dans la pièce. Puis elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle tourna la tête :

-Redresse-toi.

-Pourquoi ? _Dit-elle en s'asseyant._

Il tendit le bras et la prit par les épaules avant de la rapprocher de lui :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu m'as dit que cela te faisait du bien d'être dans les bras des hommes. Je sais que tu as peur, comme ça au moins tu seras un peu plus rassurée.

Elle le regarda surprise et surtout touchée :

-Comment peux-tu être aussi adorable ! Décidément tu es plein de surprises… _Dit-elle avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue pour le remercier. Elle glissa ensuite son bras sur son torse pour se mettre à l'aise._

Quant à lui, c'était difficile de décrire les sentiments qu'il ressentait mais pour résumer il comprenait mieux ce qu'elle voulait dire par sentiment de plénitude.

-Je suis désolée de t'empêcher de travailler.

-Tu ne m'en empêche pas car mon esprit continue à fonctionner. L'essentiel c'est que tu ailles mieux.

Elle sourit et finit par s'endormir un moment plus tard. Sherlock en profita alors pour la mettre plus à l'aise en mettant sa tête sur ses genoux pour qu'elle puisse dormir allongée plutôt que dans la position semi allongée. Il aurait pu se lever et laisser sa tête reposer sur un coussin mais il n'en fit rien. Il aimait qu'elle soit ainsi si proche de lui. Il continua à veiller sur elle le reste de la nuit.

John quitta Lise vers 8h du matin. Il arriva chez lui vers les 8h30. A vrai dire il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à grand-chose mais il craignait que Sherlock n'ait poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin cette fois-ci. Au pire, Cassie se serait enfermée dans son mutisme habituel qui a l'air d'une efficacité redoutable sur lui.

Quand il arriva à l'étage, il se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas. Il pouvait s'attendre à tout sauf à cela et comment décrire ce 'cela'… Sherlock était allongé, endormi, sur le canapé, Cassie était quant à elle allongée à ses côtés. Il la serrait dans ses bras. Sherlock serrant dans ses bras Cassie… Il prit son portable et prit une photo. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Sherlock s'était calmé face à elle. L'inimaginable, l'inconcevable se réalisait enfin. Qu'en était-il de l'évolution de cet 'inconcevable' ? Il était bien trop tôt pour le savoir mais pour rien au monde il ne raterait une miette de ce lien qui se tissait.

Il se dirigea vers la table basse et s'assit dessus. Il les regarda encore quelques instants puis toucha l'épaule de Sherlock :

-Allez réveille-toi belle au bois dormant ! _Dit-il en se retenant de rire._

-John ! _Dit Sherlock réveillé en sursaut._

-Quand je te disais de veiller sur elle, je n'en espérais pas tant ! _Dit-il en regardant en direction de Cassie._

Le sursaut réveilla à son tour Cassie qui ouvrit alors les yeux.

-Hey John… Tu es déjà rentré. _Dit-elle en se redressant et en commençant à se frotter les yeux. _Comment ça s'est passé avec Lise ?

-Très bien, la preuve je ne rentre que maintenant.

Cassie lui sourit :

-Contente pour toi.

-Je vois que pour vous aussi ça s'est bien passé. _Dit-il en jetant un regard narquois à Sherlock qui le foudroya du regard._

-Oui, Sherlock a été un ange, il m'a surveillée, il a supporté mes bavardages et il m'a rassurée. Ça m'a vraiment touchée. Je le verrai et traiterai différemment à partir de maintenant. Encore merci. _Dit-elle en prenant la main de Sherlock pour la serrer brièvement._

-Bon, approche que je t'ausculte une dernière fois pour la route.

Elle s'assit docilement et subit pour la énième fois les mêmes contrôles. Tout allait bien.

-Bon je vais me doucher et reprendre mon travail.

-Il faut qu'on retrouve Lestrade vers 10h pour que tu puisses identifier l'homme qui t'a agressée.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le faire à cause du chapeau et des lunettes.

-Focalise-toi sur sa voix et sur ce qui t'a marquée par rapport à sa carrure.

-Ok.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. _Lui dit John pour la rassurer._

-Je ne suis pas inquiète. _Dit-elle en souriant légèrement avant de se lever pour se doucher._

Quand elle ne fut plus à portée de voix, John se tourna vers Sherlock qui s'était levé pour ranger les documents de Stanivla.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça Sherlock ?

-Quoi donc ?

- Toi allongé sur le canapé, serrant Cassie dans tes bras.

-Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et cela la rassurait que je la prenne dans mes bras. Tu m'as bien dit de bien m'en occuper ! Il faudrait que tu saches ce que tu veux !

-C'est elle qui t'a demandé de la prendre dans tes bras ? _John n'était pas dupe, Sherlock ne faisait que ce que 'lui' voulait bien faire, et personne ne pouvait le forcer à faire quoique ce soit._

-Non, mais tu connais les femmes, incapables de comprendre ce qui était le mieux pour elles.

-Tu veux dire que Cassie était incapable de comprendre que tu étais 'le meilleur pour elle' ? _Dit John un sourire en coin._

-Oh la ferme ! C'est la dernière fois que je rends service. _Dit-il en se braquant avant de faire demi-tour pour partir dans sa chambre._

John avait un sourire large digne du chat du Cheshire dans _Alice aux pays des merveilles_. Il avait de quoi taquiner Sherlock pour un bon bout de temps et cela lui permettrait de compenser tous les coups foireux qu'il lui faisait. Décidément la journée commençait très bien.


	5. Chapter 5

Ce que Sherlock aimait désormais le plus c'était la voir sourire, la voir lui sourire. Et depuis Stanivla c'est ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard. Ses moments préférés étaient ceux du repas car c'est là où ils discutaient le plus. Avant, elle discutait avec John et sa tante de la journée, maintenant elle y incluait Sherlock. John, quant à lui, s'amusait comme un enfant. Il les observait tous les deux. Ce qui avait le don d'agacer grandement Sherlock.

Cassie n'avait rien remarqué, c'est d'ailleurs une idée qui ne lui aurait même pas traversé l'esprit. Pour elle, Sherlock était autant capable de tomber amoureux d'une femme qu'une pierre. Cela n'était définitivement pas sa tasse de thé. Ce n'est pas qu'elle pensait qu'il était gay, c'est juste que le sentiment amoureux lui était parfaitement et totalement étranger.

Quant à Sherlock, il savait que John le soupçonnait d'être attiré par Cassie. Lui-même ne savait pas et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait. C'est très difficile de comprendre un sentiment qu'on n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de ressentir. Irene stimulait son génie, c'était son intellect qui avait influencé ses émotions, chose qui a failli lui couter cher. Il était facile de gérer ses sentiments pour Irene car elle était bien trop dangereuse pour qu'il cède. Mais Cassie c'était une autre histoire, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de bonnes raisons pour ne plus ressentir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Et c'était à en devenir cinglé, car sa tête lui disait de l'oublier et de s'occuper des enquêtes, plus dignes d'intérêt. Mais son cœur et son corps le suppliaient de foncer, de la toucher ne serait-ce qu'un court instant. Son corps se rebellait, il lui faisait ressentir violemment ce désir de la toucher, de l'embrasser aux moments où il s'y attendait le moins. Et pourtant il était sur ses gardes à chaque fois qu'elle était à côté de lui. Il gérait ses émotions plus ou moins facilement tant que John était dans les alentours, ou même Mme Hudson. Quant à Cassie, elle l'abordait rarement quand il était seul de peur de le déranger. Mais il y eut quelques moments durant le mois qui suivit l'affaire Stanivla où ils finirent par se retrouver seuls. Et Cassie faisait alors quelque chose, ou disait ou même respirait d'une manière qui lui donnait envie de l'embrasser. En fin de compte, quand il était seul avec elle tout était prétexte pour avoir envie de l'embrasser.

John observait son ami en se disant qu'à ce rythme-là il ne se passerait jamais rien et qu'il fallait qu'il donne un coup de pouce à cet idiot de Sherlock qui était incapable de faire du charme à Cassie pour la simple et très bonne raison qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin. Il était ainsi complètement incapable de faire ce qu'il fallait.

Bientôt Cassie partira et il replongera dans son monde aseptisé.

John en était à cette réflexion quand Cassie se tourna vers lui :

-Dis John, demain j'ai un gala à l'université auquel je dois obligatoirement assister et je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seule, ça te dirait de venir m'accompagner ?

Sherlock serra les dents : pourquoi invitait-elle John !

-Oui, bien sûr… _Dit-il quand il remarqua la tête que faisait Sherlock puis une idée germa dans son esprit._ Attends.. Demain c'est quoi ?

-Vendredi.

-Ah désolé je ne peux pas venir, j'ai rendez-vous avec Lise.

-Oh… d'accord et bien ce n'est pas grave. Tant pis. _Dit-elle déçue puis se redressa pour débarrasser la table avec sa tante._

-Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas avec Sherlock ?

-Quoi ? _Dirent Sherlock et Cassie en même temps_.

-Sherlock est libre demain soir et puis comme ça tu auras de la compagnie.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu sais très bien que Sherlock n'aime pas sortir surtout si c'est pour assister à des galas ennuyeux.

-Ben quoi tu ne veux pas y aller avec lui ?

-Mais non voyons, cela me ferait plaisir de partir avec lui mais ce n'est pas moi le problème.

-Et bien laissons-le décider. _Dit-il en se tournant vers Sherlock._

-Vous continuez à parler de moi à la troisième personne.

-Alors tu y vas ou pas ? _Dit John avant de penser : « Allez du cran Sherlock jette toi à l'eau, écoute ton foutu cœur pour une fois, je te tends un perche, prends-la ! »_.

-Non, merci, j'ai mille choses plus importantes à faire.

John ferma les yeux, cela aurait été trop beau. Il avait envie de lui foutre une baffe.

-Ben tu vois ! C'est ce que je te disais. _Dit Cassie. _Arrête de l'embêter.

Sherlock se redressa et remonta vers son salon. Il s'en voulait d'avoir dit non mais il ne pouvait pas répondre oui alors que John n'attendait que ça.

Le lendemain soir, Cassie était fin prête, elle avait choisi de porter une robe noire mi-longue rétro style années 50. Le bas de la robe était en guipure. La robe avait des bretelles larges et donnait un joli décolleté à Cassie. Ses cheveux étaient ramassés en un chignon simple mais chic.

Elle descendit les escaliers et entra dans le salon y trouvant Sherlock occupé sur son PC.

-Sherlock, tu n'aurais pas vu mon portable ? _Dit-elle en regardant dans le salon avant de se diriger vers la cuisine_.

-Non. _Dit-il en la regardant rapidement avant de revenir vers son écran. Et puis il percuta, l'image avait atteint son cerveau et il arrêta de taper avant de se tourner vers elle : elle était magnifique._

Elle revint dans le salon bredouille puis se tourna vers Sherlock :

-Attends je t'emprunte un instant ton portable pour faire sonner le mien. _Dit-elle en se penchant sur son épaule pour récupérer le portable qui était à côté du clavier. Elle forma son numéro et attendit c'est alors qu'elle entendit sa sonnerie. Cela venait du rez-de-chaussée, elle avait dû l'oublier dans la cuisine de sa tante. Elle se pencha alors une seconde fois pour remettre le portable à sa place. _Merci !

Elle avait mis un autre parfum et celui-ci était encore plus enivrant que celui qu'elle portait tous les jours. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit 'oui'…

John entra à son tour dans le salon pour récupérer sa veste avant de sortir retrouver Lise. Cassie remonta alors les escaliers et eut droit à un sifflement de la part de John :

-Waouw Cassie tu es somptueuse !

Elle rougit alors de plaisir touchée par le compliment :

-Merci. Je le sais ! _Dit-elle en faisant un tour autour d'elle-même. _Au prix où j'ai payé cette robe, elle a intérêt à faire un malheur ce soir, car je compte bien briser quelques cœurs et puis j'ai besoin de décompresser. Attends un instant il faut que j'appelle un taxi si je ne veux pas arriver en retard.

Elle appela l'agence et demanda un taxi.

-Tu ne prends pas ta voiture ce soir ?

-Oh que non, je veux m'amuser et pouvoir boire tranquillement. D'autant plus que je suis obligée de rester toute la soirée et comme je ne suis pas sûre de trouver quelqu'un car tout le monde est censé être accompagné, mon compagnon fidèle sera un bon verre de vin blanc ou rouge ou même les deux.

-Vous me fatiguez tous les deux ! _dit Sherlock en se redressant brusquement._ Bon je viens, mais je te préviens si les autres invités m'agacent, je quitte la soirée sans hésitation. _Dit-il en allant dans sa chambre pour se changer._

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? _Dit Cassie n'ayant rien compris à la réaction de Sherlock._

-Il se passe que Sherlock a changé d'avis et il t'accompagne à la soirée.

-Mais pourquoi ? C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit ?

-Sûrement, il ne voulait pas te laisser seule.

Cassie secoua la tête et sourit :

-Je comprends pourquoi tu es si attaché à lui. Quand il montre cette facette de sa personnalité, il devient si attachant. _Dit-elle les yeux dans le vague._

John sourit, elle commençait, elle aussi, à être très attachée à lui mais est-ce une tendresse amicale ou autre ? Tout dépendra du comportement de Sherlock.

John décida de rester et de les voir sortir quitte à être en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Lise. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait raté cette sortie.

Sherlock descendit dix minutes plus tard. Il portait un costume en velours noir et une chemise noire à col italien.

-Sherlock.. Tu es à tomber ! _Dit Cassie ébahie._

-Passons. _Dit Sherlock de manière neutre même s'il était content d'avoir plu à Cassie._

-N'est-ce pas du gâchis Cassie : il a tous les atouts pour plaire aux femmes et il ne fait rien. _Dit John malicieusement n'étant nullement effrayé par le regard assassin de Sherlock_

-C'est vrai que c'est dommage. _Dit Cassie n'ayant pas relevé le ton utilisé par John._ Mais comme il est heureux comme ça, qui sommes-nous pour le juger. En tout cas, je sens qu'on va passer une super soirée ! _Dit Cassie toute excitée et surtout heureuse de ne plus être seule._

-Chérie, ton taxi est arrivé. _Dit Mme Hudson en s'adressant à sa nièce._

-Ok on arrive.

Elle se dirigea vers John qu'elle embrassa avant de suivre Sherlock dans les escaliers.

Quand le taxi démarra elle se tourna vers Sherlock :

-Merci Sherlock, je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'être seule.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

-En tout cas, si durant la soirée tu t'ennuies, tu peux partir cela ne me dérangera absolument pas. _Dit-elle en lui souriant._

-Je sais.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle et furent installés à une des tables au fond de la salle, près de la terrasse. Ce qui arrangeait Cassie car elle pouvait facilement s'éclipser vers la terrasse si elle s'ennuyait trop. Sherlock ne resterait sûrement pas toute la soirée et au moins là-bas elle pourra échapper à la foule. La soirée s'est déroulée au début comme Cassie l'avait prévue : Sherlock critiqua et se moqua ouvertement des autres personnes attablées avec eux. Mais elle ne cilla pas, elle ne connaissait pas ces gens et Sherlock avait raison sur une bonne partie de ses attaques. Elle le regardait faire, amusée plus qu'autre chose. Après le dessert, la musique commença.

-Allez maintenant que tu t'es bien amusé à détruire deux ou trois égo, me ferais-tu l'honneur d'une danse ?

-Ce n'est pas mon truc la danse.

-Allez, on passera un bon moment.

-Non, merci. _Dit-il sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune discussion._

Cassie soupira, vaincue. C'est alors qu'un jeune homme s'approcha de leur table et s'approcha de Cassie.

-Hey Cassie, tu as fini par venir.

-Je crois qu'aucun de nous n'avait le choix. _Dit-elle en riant après s'être redressée._ Si on ne veut pas en tout cas s'attirer les foudres du doyen.

-Tu l'as dit !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sherlock et fit les présentations :

-Sherlock je te présente Brian. Il est doctorant comme moi, on est de la même promotion. Brian voici Sherlock, un ami qui a eu la gentillesse de m'accompagner.

-Oh alors si c'est juste un ami, je pense qu'il ne verra pas d'inconvénients à ce que je t'invite à danser car tu es très belle ce soir.

-Trop tard, _dit Sherlock en se redressant brusquement_, je lui ai déjà promis cette danse.

Il prit la main de Cassie et l'emmena vers la piste.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Il me prend que je ne supporte pas les hommes sans gêne comme lui. _Dit-il en glissant son bras autour de sa taille et en lui prenant la main pour la rapprocher de lui._

Elle glissa machinalement sa main sur son épaule :

-Je sais cela fait longtemps qu'il me tourne autour mais c'est un gentil gars. Il sait très bien que ça n'ira pas plus loin avec lui. Eh… mais attends tu te débrouilles très bien en danse. _Dit-elle alors qu'il avait déjà commencé à conduire la danse._

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! _Dit-il vexé._

-Non, c'est juste que je croyais que c'était le genre de choses qui ne t'intéressaient pas. La danse c'est un truc de couple en générale et toi et la notion de couple vous n'êtes pas très compatibles.

-Il faut croire que non.

- M Sherlock Holmes : êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous n'êtes pas totalement réfractaire à l'idée d'être en couple ! _Dit-elle en souriant voulant le taquiner._

Il la foudroya du regard ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rire :

-C'est tellement facile de te taquiner. Allez détends toi ! Je sais que tu n'es pas fan de la foule mais ignore-les tu n'as qu'à te dire qu'on est que tous les deux dans ton salon.

-Je ne peux pas, il y a tellement de données dans cette salle que je ne peux pas les oublier.

Il est vrai que pour un esprit aussi observateur que celui de Sherlock, cette salle remplie de monde devait être un cauchemar, trop de données à traiter et à analyser.

-Ok, viens avec moi. _Dit-elle en lui prenant la main pour l'emmener sur la terrasse._

Arrivés sur place elle se tourna vers lui et tendit le bras pour qu'ils reprennent leur danse :

-Voilà, là tu vas être plus tranquille. _Dit-elle en souriant._

Il se rapprocha d'elle et ils recommencèrent à danser. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

-Qui t'as appris à danser ?

-Ma mère.

-Moi c'est mon père. _Dit-elle en souriant nostalgique._

-Il te manque ?

-Ma famille me manque… Cette thèse est en train de m'épuiser. Quatre années d'un si dur labeur ont vidé mes réserves. Et ma rupture avec Mike n'a rien arrangé… _Dit-elle en arrêtant de danser, une profonde déprime ayant commencé à l'envahir. _

Cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'elle n'allait pas bien, la majorité du temps elle arrivait à gérer ça mais là elle commençait réellement à être fatiguée. Le gala lui paraissait tellement absurde tout à coup. Puis elle se rappela que Sherlock était venu pour elle, elle secoua alors la tête comme pour chasser les idées noires.

-Je suis folle de me plaindre ! _Dit-elle en redressant la tête et en recommençant à danser : _j'ai un charmant cavalier qui est venu exprès à ce gala pour ne pas me laisser seule, que demander de plus ! _Dit-elle avant de faire un beau sourire à Sherlock._

Ils dansèrent quelques instants quand ça a fait tilt dans sa tête :

-Attends, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que de toute ta vie tu n'as dansé qu'avec ta mère ? _Dit-elle malicieusement car elle savait où elle allait et taquiner Sherlock était si amusant._

-Non.

-Aha ! Donc tu as déjà dansé avec d'autres femmes ! ou peut-être des hommes ? Difficile à savoir… _Dit-elle réellement méditative._

-Mais dis-moi, bon sang, pourquoi tout le monde me prend pour un gay !

Elle éclata de rire :

-Parce que mon cher vous dégagez un certain nombre de signes qui poussent les gens à en être sûr.

-Des signes comme quoi ?

-Eh bien, tu vis avec John avec qui vous êtes inséparables. Tu ne t'intéresses absolument pas aux femmes. Tu n'as jamais été en couple mais ce dernier élément prouve plus que tu t'intéresses au final ni aux femmes ni aux hommes. Mais maintenant qu'on parle de ce sujet : si tu devais choisir entre les hommes et les femmes pour des relations amoureuses, tu choisirais qui ?

-Aucun, je ne suis pas du genre amoureux.

-Je ne te donne pas le choix.

-Eh bien, les femmes.

-Donc les femmes ne te laissent pas forcément insensible ! Quelle femme t'a touché récemment ?

Il la regarda un instant tenté de dire 'Toi !' mais son cerveau était aux commandes et son cerveau faisait rarement dans le sentimental et ce malgré les cris de rébellion de son cœur et de son corps.

-Irene Adler.

-Non pour de vrai ! Raconte qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il lui raconta l'affaire Adler dans les grandes lignes et comment elle avait voulu le piéger.

-Eh ben, Sherlock a un cœur et un corps ! Qui l'eut cru ! _Dit-elle taquine. _Elle a su comment stimuler ton esprit, remarque c'était son métier de savoir ce qui pouvait toucher les gens. Et qu'est-elle devenue ?

-Elle est morte.

-Oh… Désolée. _Dit-elle soudain triste et puis s'en voulant d'avoir poussé Sherlock à parler d'une chose douloureuse._ Et il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux ?

-Non, elle était trop dangereuse pour que je la laisse m'approcher ainsi.

-Sage décision. En amour, il y a des relations qui causent plus de mal que de bien malheureusement. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aies pu expérimenter ce type de sentiments. Peut-être qu'un jour tu croiseras une femme qui stimulera ton esprit au point de susciter chez toi les mêmes sentiments sans pour autant être une menace pour ta vie. _Dit-elle sincère._

-Ta relation avec Mike rentrait dans quelle catégorie ? _Il avait besoin de savoir où elle en était avec Mike._

-Au début dans la catégorie bonheur et puis après notre départ pour Paris, les choses ont changé, il a changé. Il est devenu obsédé par son travail et son nouveau statut. Je suis passé au fur et à mesure au second plan et j'ai commencé à me sentir seule. Je ne supporte pas la solitude. _Dit-elle en lui souriant doucement._ Allez, on arrête de parler de Mike et du passé, on ne va s'intéresser qu'au présent.

Ils dansèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la soirée avant que Cassie ne décide qu'il était temps de partir. En tout cas, elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir à prendre cette décision étant sûre que Sherlock serait parti bien plus tôt.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison vers les coups de 1h du matin et tombèrent sur John installé à son fauteuil, en train de regarder la télévision.

-Hey John ! Tu n'es pas resté avec Lise ?

-Non, pas cette fois-ci. _Dit-il en souriant avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Sherlock qui venait d'entrer dans le salon._

-Allez, je vous laisse car là je suis fatiguée et demain j'ai une rude journée. Bonne nuit. _Dit-elle en leur souriant avant de monter._

Sherlock la regarda monter les escaliers et se tourna vers John. Ce dernier le regardait intensément.

-Quoi ?

-Comment s'est passée la soirée ?

-Bien malgré quelques abrutis.

-Content pour toi. _Dit John en se redressant. _Je crois que moi aussi je vais me coucher.

John avait décidé de ne pas aborder le sujet pour le moment, il risquait de brusquer Sherlock qui se renfermerait sur lui-même, gâchant toutes ses chances. Il était plus sage d'attendre et de lui laisser un peu de temps, mais pas trop.

Sherlock s'installa après le départ de John à côté de la cheminée et réfléchit à sa soirée. La soirée s'était très bien déroulée. Il avait pu danser avec elle longtemps et il sentait son odeur sur ses vêtements. Cette odeur embaumait l'air autour de lui et c'était si agréable. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse maintenant à la nature des sentiments qu'il avait ou pas pour elle. Et franchement là il n'en savait rien. Il avait besoin de plus données. Il aimait certes être en sa compagnie mais de là à parler d'amour. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que l'amour ? D'après les descriptions qu'en font les gens, c'est une sensation qui s'approche de l'effet qu'apporte une drogue : on se sent heureux, apaisé et on cherche le contact avec l'autre. C'était son cas. Or justement dans son cas c'était une réaction assez exceptionnelle. Si exceptionnelle qu'il s'en méfiait. Il n'en était jamais arrivé à dire ce genre de sentiments et il appréhendait la réaction de Cassie. Elle semblait voir en lui quelqu'un qui était incapable de tomber amoureux. C'est pour cela qu'il lui parla d'Irene pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'était pas si insensible. Mais où tout cela le mènera-t-il… Elle allait bientôt partir et s'il ne faisait rien avant, il risquait de le regretter. Il n'était pas homme à avoir des regrets, il avait toujours tendance à foncer. La mort elle-même ne l'avait jamais effrayé. C'est celle de ses proches qui l'effrayait. En dehors de ça rien ne l'inquiétait et il se trouvait là, hésitant. En fait, il avait peur de la réaction de Cassie d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. Il valait mieux donc attendre et voir.

Non... Attendre n'était pas son truc. Avant d'avouer quoique ce soit il devait d'abord vérifier si Cassie était réceptive ou pas, pouvait-il lui plaire ? Et là il eut ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un sourire machiavélique car une idée germa dans son esprit, une idée qui non seulement lui plaisait mais en plus elle le stimulait : il allait utiliser les techniques de drague pour tester sa 'réceptivité', pour résumer il allait tout faire pour la charmer. Elle croyait qu'il était du genre insensible, elle risquait d'être surprise. Et puis même si elle finissait par ressentir quelque chose et que lui non au final, il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'après vérification, il ne ressentait en fin de compte aucun sentiment amoureux… S'il faisait un truc pareil, John le tuerait, Mme Hudson le tuerait et le chasserait même de la maison. Mais bon il avait trop envie de le faire, l'avis de John ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais arrêté jusqu'à présent.

Chose promise, chose due. Dès le lendemain, il commença l'offensive ayant préparé un plan d'attaque en plusieurs étapes. Il avait réfléchi à la mécanique amoureuse et élabora une théorie afin de délimiter les différentes étapes à passer pour susciter le sentiment amoureux. Cette théorie était basée sur une logique à trois phases :

-Utiliser les techniques de charme observées chez ses congénères mais pas forcément celles de John, aussi subtile qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

-La pousser à le toucher en étant attirant de par ses tenues et son regard : elle avait aimé sa tenue cela veut dire qu'elle n'était pas insensible à son potentiel physique et elle avait aimé aussi ses yeux. La regarder de manière profonde pourrait aider.

-Voir si elle était attachée à lui au point de réellement s'inquiéter.

Dès le lendemain, il commença l'offensive : à différents moments de la semaine qui suivit la soirée, il la regardait intensément pour qu'elle se pose des questions, faisant mine d'être 'fasciné' par elle, d'être tombé sous son charme. C'est ce que faisaient les hommes quand ils voulaient montrer leur intérêt. Mais lui il savait que pour que cela marche, il fallait que cela soit exceptionnel pour que ça ne ressemble pas à du harcèlement.

La première fois qu'il le fit, c'était un matin lors du petit déjeuner.

-Sherlock, ça va ? _Dit-elle ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait._

-Non, rien. _Dit-il en en détournant les yeux. _J'étais distrait.

John le regardait faire sans trop comprendre le changement brutal et rapide de son camarade : pourquoi jouait-il à l'amoureux transit ? La veille c'est à peine s'il voulait l'accompagner et là il lui faisait du charme. La soirée a eu peut être l'effet escompté… Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que quelque chose clochait.

-C'est à cause d'une affaire qui te tracasse ? Si tu veux tu peux m'en parler, je pourrai peut-être t'aider ?

-Non, je ne crois pas que tu puisses m'aider. _Dit-il en se redressant avant de monter à l'étage._

Cassie se tourna vers John, légèrement inquiète :

-Il va bien ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, il fait souvent ça quand il réfléchit trop.

-Ok.

La deuxième étape consistait dans le fait qu'il lui apparaisse comme étant quelqu'un d'attirant. Mais ce n'était pas évident car pour que cela marche il fallait qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux. L'occasion ne se présenta pas tout de suite, mais sa patience paya. Cassie était dans sa chambre en train de travailler. John était sorti déjeuner avec Lise et ne comptait pas rentrer avant la nuit. Quant à Mme Hudson elle était sortie voir une amie. C'était le moment. Il se doucha rapidement puis partit se changer en mettant un de ses plus beaux costumes quotidiens. Il mit aussi une chemise bleu roi qu'il prit soin de ne pas boutonner. Il jeta sa veste sur le fauteuil et mit à côté une cravate achetée exprès. Il jeta une serviette sur ses épaules pour ses cheveux mouillés et appela Cassie.

Quand Cassie descendit de sa chambre, elle portait ses lunettes et Sherlock la trouva à croquer… Il se fit violence pour se reconcentrer sur cette étape. Il parcourait la pièce de long en large fouillant partout :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sherlock, pourquoi… _Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car elle se rendit compte de sa tenue, et vit sa chemise entrouverte. Elle se fit force pour ne regarder que la tête de Sherlock. _

-Où est mon portable ?

-Ah ça je ne sais pas. Tu veux que je t'appelle ?

-A ton avis pourquoi je t'ai appelée ! _Dit-il en s'arrêtant pour la regarder._

-Oh ça va, ça va, tu es d'humeur exécrable, je vais chercher mon portable et je vais t'aider à le trouver ne serait-ce que pour que tu te calmes.

Quand elle revint dans le salon, Sherlock cherchait toujours son portable. Elle appela son numéro et ils finirent par le retrouver sous le canapé.

-Eh ben voilà, tu vois qu'on a fini par le trouver ! Allez sur ce je te laisse. _Dit-elle en faisant demi-tour_ _ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps avec lui, habillé comme il l'était… il était très séduisant, trop à son goût. Elle devait vraiment être en manque._

-Attends, j'ai besoin de toi. _Il était assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et elle pouvait très bien voir son torse à cause de cette foutue chemise qu'il n'avait pas boutonné._ Tu dois m'aider à mettre cette foutue cravate.

-Quoi tu ne sais pas nouer une cravate ? _Dit-elle surprise._

-Ben non, pour la simple raison que je n'aime pas en mettre.

-Mais alors pourquoi…

-C'est pour les besoins d'une enquête, alors tu m'aides ou pas, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Elle serra les dents :

-La vache, Sherlock l'emmerdeur est de retour.

Il lui répondit en lui faisant un beau sourire.

-Tu pourrais au moins commencer par boutonner ta chemise.

-Ah oui, j'ai oublié de le faire. _Dit-il en la boutonnant._

Cassie serra les dents puis prit de sa main la cravate. Sherlock quant à lui était resté assis sur l'accoudoir et ne s'était pas redressé. Cassie s'approcha de lui et mit la cravate autour de son cou avant de commencer à la nouer. Son visage était près du sien. Ce rapprochement et le parfum qu'il portait avaient commencé à l'enivrer. Elle dut faire un réel effort pour rester concentrée. Le moment critique fut quand elle termina et qu'elle le regarda pour savoir si ça allait, et croiser ses yeux bleus étaient en train d'achever à gros coups sa concentration. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de le regarder, elle décida de focaliser son attention sur autre chose.

-Tu aurais dû te sécher les cheveux avant de te changer. _Dit-elle en prenant la serviette pour sécher ses cheveux mais surtout pour cacher ses yeux et étrangement il se laissa faire sans rechigner._

-J'étais pressé.

-Oh, ok. Bon ben il faut que je te laisse. _Dit-elle en s'éloignant._

-Merci. _Dit-il en lui tournant le dos pour récupérer sa veste._

Puis il se tourna et vit Cassie monter les escaliers. Elle avait les poings serrés ce qui donna un large sourire à Sherlock. L'étape numéro deux a été une totale réussite. Non seulement, elle s'était forcée à se calmer mais en plus elle s'est trahie car ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées quand il avait croisé son regard.

Il continua son manège discrètement quand arriva le moment de la troisième étape : voir à quel point elle tenait à lui. Or, cette étape cette fois-ci est née d'un concours de circonstances qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

Ce fut la fois où il avait fait quelques expériences chimiques. Il avait augmenté légèrement les doses car il n'arrivait pas à atteindre les résultats escomptés pour résoudre une affaire. Or cela eut pour effet une petite explosion au niveau de la cuisine. Cassie descendit de sa chambre en courant croyant à une explosion de gaz étant donné le bruit produit. La cuisine était jonchée de bris de verre. Sherlock quant à lui était allongé par terre sur le salon, il avait eu juste le temps de se jeter sur le sol du salon quand il vit l'instabilité du mélange

-Sherlock… _Dit-elle en accourant vers lui._

Il s'assit, réfléchissant à la cause de l'explosion. Il n'avait remarqué Cassie que quand elle s'accroupit face à lui et qu'elle lui toucha le visage :

-Sherlock, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui ça va. _Dit-il en se redressant brusquement. _Le dosage n'était pas bon, ça a dû se jouer à un ou deux milligrammes, il faut que je revérifie mes calculs.

Elle soupira rassurée au final qu'il aille bien. Elle se redressa, ouvrit les fenêtres pour aérer et alla dans la cuisine pour ramasser les morceaux de verre. Sherlock était déjà focalisé sur son carnet sur lequel il barrait les précédents calculs pour les remplacer par des nouveaux. Chose qui lui avait pris beaucoup de temps car quand il trouva la solution et qu'il revint dans la cuisine, Cassie était en train de nouer le sac poubelle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je nettoie pour que ma tante ne pique pas une énième crise de nerfs à cause des dégâts que tu infliges à sa pauvre maison. _Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. _Oh, Sherlocksi tu voyais ta tête, ton visage est maculé de taches brunes.

Durant ses calculs, il avait touché son visage de ses mains qui étaient assez sales. Il se dirigea vers le miroir du salon et vit l'étendue des dégâts.

-Bon j'y vais et fais attention à toi.

C'est là qu'il comprit qu'il avait une occasion en or pour voir si elle tenait à lui en voyant le degré d'inquiétude, après tout il avait été très inquiet après ce qui s'était passé dans l'affaire Stanivla, c'était d'ailleurs à cause de cela qu'il avait compris son degré d'attachement pour elle. Il fit alors mine de perdre son équilibre après un étourdissement, se rattrapant de justesse à la cheminée avant de glisser le long du mur. Il était maintenant assis par terre les jambes repliées vers lui et écartées, sa tête entre ses mains.

Cassie accourut alors réellement inquiète avant de s'accroupir :

-Sherlock ! Ça va tu vas bien ? Parle-moi. Laisse-moi voir.

Elle lui retira ses mains et souleva sa tête qu'elle commença à examiner. Il n'avait aucune blessure.

-Ouvre-les yeux et regarde-moi. _Dit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains._

Et là, il la regarda mais pas tout de suite, il fit mine d'avoir du mal à focaliser son attention sur elle avant de fixer définitivement son regard. Elle soupira alors et posa son front contre le sien. Elle posa ses genoux à terre.

-Ne me refais jamais ça, jamais. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur…. _Elle baissa ensuite les yeux. _Je ne veux pas te perdre et là je me rends compte à quel point je tiens à toi. _Dit-elle en regardant ses lèvres. _Je dois avouer que ces derniers temps j'ai commencé à ressentir des choses pour toi, jusqu'ici je te considérai comme un ami mais avec ce qui vient de se passer, je me rends compte que je suis au final folle amoureuse de toi, et là je n'arrive plus à résister. _Dit-elle en caressant de son pouce les lèvres de Sherlock avant de se rapprocher tout doucement de lui pour l'embrasser._

C'est alors qu'il se redressa brusquement :

-Eh merde, à quel moment tu as deviné ! _Dit-il tremblant encore de ce qui avait failli se passer._

Elle s'assit alors et le regarda :

-En fait, dès le début, dès la première fois où tu as fait semblant d'être fasciné par moi. Tout de suite cela m'a paru louche et puis très vite mes doutes ses sont confirmés : Tu jouais au jeu de la séduction avec moi. Je suppose que c'était une de tes expériences pour comprendre et disséquer le sentiment amoureux ou pour apprendre à manipuler la gente féminine lors de tes enquêtes. Or, tu as oublié que de un je te connais, tu n'es pas un dragueur ; de deux j'ai bien plus d'expérience que toi en terme de drague et de relations amoureuses ; et de trois je suis psychologue ! Du coup ce genre de choses ne peut pas fonctionner avec moi.

-Mais comment as-tu su à quels moments je faisais semblant ?

-C'est parce que j'avais déjà un référent, j'ai déjà vu comment tu te comportais quand tu étais sincère. Je sais quand tu fais semblant et quand tu ne le fais pas.

-Mais pourquoi m'as-tu laissé faire ?

-Tu avais l'air d'y tenir à ton expérience mais quand c'est arrivé au point où tu me poussais à m'inquiéter pour toi, là c'en était trop.

-C'est un véritable fiasco à ce que je vois. _Dit-il, vexé._

-Bah, t'inquiète avec quelqu'un d'autre ça aurait marché, c'est juste que tu as mal choisi ton cobaye. _Dit Cassie en se redressant pour tenter de lui remonter le moral croyant que c'était juste une question d'ego. _

Elle n'avait pas compris que les racines de sa déception étaient plus profondes, car au fond de lui il aurait aimé que cela marche pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui, pour qu'elle ressente ce qu'il ressentait. Les choses seraient ainsi plus simples pour lui car il aurait su que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Or, là il avait l'impression qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui.

-Arrête de faire cette tête. Attends, je vais te donner quelques conseils en séduction : tu ne séduis pas toutes les femmes de la même façon. Or, il faut que les femmes aient l'impression que tu es sincère quand tu leur parles ou quand tu leur fais un compliment. Tu as un très grand potentiel, tu peux être très charmant quand tu veux. Quand tu m'as prise dans tes bras le jour où l'on m'a agressée, c'était charmant. Quand tu m'as accompagnée à la soirée ça aussi c'était charmant d'autant plus que là tu ne faisais pas semblant. C'est le genre de choses qui fait craquer les femmes : un homme attentionné. Une fois que tu as compris ce principe tout le reste devient plus facile. _Dit-elle en lui souriant._

Il saisissait ce qu'elle lui disait mais il ne comprenait pas que cela ait échoué surtout après l'affaire de la cravate car il avait vu ses pupilles dilatées :

-Donc toi aussi tu faisais semblant ? Pourtant le jour où tu m'as aidé à mettre la cravate j'ai vu tes pupilles et elles étaient dilatées.

C'est là qu'elle rougit violemment, car autant elle avait été insensible à toutes ses fausses démarches autant, ce jour-là, il avait réussi son coup en la perturbant.

-A ce sujet, ce jour-là, tu as, disons, réussi ton coup. _Dit-elle à contre cœur car e_lle_ ne pouvait décemment pas lui parler de sincérité sans l'être elle-même, et puis il fallait qu'il sache ce qui marchait ou pas._

Un large sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de Sherlock et Cassie soupira abattue.

-Alors dis-moi : qu'est-ce qui a marché le plus ?

-Ah non!

-Tu veux que j'apprenne ou non ?

-Aagh ! Ok, mais promets-moi de ne jamais utiliser ça contre moi ! De toute façon, je te préviens, ça ne marchera pas deux fois avec toi !

-Oui, oui, je promets, je promets. _Dit-il, pressé._

Elle soupira se disant qu'elle risquait de le payer cher :

-L'idée de la chemise ouverte était une excellente idée, tu en dévoilais assez pour susciter le désir mais pas trop pour m'effrayer. M'avoir poussée à mettre ta cravate était aussi une bonne technique qui m'obligeait à être très près de toi. Quand les visages sont si proches cela pousse généralement les individus à regarder les lèvres. C'est un conditionnement dû aux nombreuses images de couples qui dès qu'ils rapprochent à ce point leurs visages c'est en générale pour s'embrasser.

-Pourtant tu n'as pas regardé mes lèvres à ce moment-là ?

-Il m'a fallu toute ma concentration pour ne pas le faire par réflexe.

-Et mon regard ? A-t-il eu l'effet escompté ?

-Tes yeux étaient un des éléments les plus importants, surtout que tes yeux ont une telle nuance de bleu qu'ils fascinent. Ta meilleure arme de séduction, hormis ton esprit bien sûr, ce sont tes yeux.

Il affichait désormais un large sourire de satisfaction, elle n'était pas insensible à son charme, tout n'était pas fichu au final. Donc, cette expérience n'a pas été faite en pure perte car il cernait mieux ce qu'il ressentait pour elle : il la voulait et il avait des sentiments pour elle, en témoignait l'étendue de sa déception quand il crut qu'il ne lui inspirait rien qui puisse renvoyer à de l'amour.

-Alors content !

-Oh que oui. _Dit-il car il se rendait compte qu'il avait toutes ses chances avec Cassie mais à condition d'être sincère. Cependant, pas maintenant, il n'était pas encore près. A vrai dire le courage lui manquait. Il lui faudrait encore un peu plus de temps comme cela quand l'occasion se présentera il saura quoi dire._

-Bon, je te laisse. Moi, j'ai du boulot.

-Au revoir Cassie et si tu veux ma cravate, je te la donne, je n'en ai plus besoin. _Dit-il sur un ton mielleux._

-Oh la ferme !


	6. Chapter 6

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ! _Dit John._

-Pourrais-tu être plus précis ?

-Tu as fait du charme à Cassie !

-Mais n'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Je sais que tu m'observes depuis l'histoire du canapé, et l'excuse que tu as inventé pour que j'aille avec elle au bal, qui au passage était tellement grosse que je m'étonne qu'elle n'ait pas compris ton manège, sont autant d'éléments qui prouvent que tu voulais que je la drague. Et maintenant que je l'ai fait tu râles ? _Dit Sherlock, partant du principe que la meilleure défense était l'attaque._

-Je ne voulais pas que tu le fasses comme dans le cadre d'une expérimentation, je voulais que tu sois sincère au lieu de te cacher derrière ta sacrosainte science. On ne s'amuse pas avec les sentiments des gens, imagine que Cassie n'ait pas tout deviné : qu'est-ce que tu lui aurais dit si elle avait cédé ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-C'est ça le problème, sans être sûr de ce que tu voulais ou pas tu as voulu la tester. Or, en amour on ne teste pas. Et Cassie est une fille assez intelligente pour ne pas se pâmer devant toi ! Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas tout simplement que tu es attiré par elle et laisse-la décider.

-Tu sais quelle image elle a de moi ?

John soupira, oui ça il le savait.

-Elle croit que je suis incapable de tomber amoureux de qui que ce soit. Du coup, elle n'envisage rien de plus que de l'amitié pour moi, il faut d'abord que je la pousse à me regarder autrement.

-Eh bien, je crois que tu vas être agréablement surpris. Je crois que ce que tu as fait avant cette pseudo-drague a porté ses fruits.

-Comment ça ?

-Après m'avoir dit ce que tu avais fait, elle râla sur le fait que si tu continuais comme ça à vouloir manipuler les gens, tu finirais seul. Et alors elle a continué en se disant que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, que tu étais digne d'être aimé. Elle me raconta ensuite la soirée de gala et celle où tu l'as surveillée. Elle m'a dit tout cela alors qu'elle avait le regard dans le vide. Ce regard que tu t'évertuais à imiter et répéter ces derniers temps sans tromper personne. Ce regard, elle l'a eu à ton sujet. Et à ce regard s'était ajouté un tendre sourire.

-Ça ne veut rien dire. _Dit Sherlock car il était possible que cela soit une tendresse amicale, mais en réalité il ne voulait pas se donner de faux espoirs._

-Tu connais très mal les femmes, quand elles ont ce sourire c'est que l'homme auquel elles pensent leur plait. Mais tu sais ce qui a achevé de me convaincre, c'est qu'elle s'est rendue compte de ça et elle jura alors. Elle était furieuse contre elle-même. Elle s'est redressée et est partie.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Ça veut dire qu'elle en est désormais consciente et que si tu ne te bouges pas elle réussira à étouffer ce sentiment dans l'œuf. Elle croit que tu es incapable d'aimer, c'est pour cela qu'elle s'est énervée contre elle-même : savoir que nos sentiments ne seront jamais réciproques n'est jamais une motivation pour développer ses sentiments amoureux.

Voici la conversation qu'aurait pu avoir Sherlock avec John au moment où il était venu l'engueuler… Tout cela à condition que Sherlock soit du genre à se confier. Or, il ne l'était pas et voilà ce qui s'est réellement passé.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ! _Dit John._

-Pourrais-tu être plus précis ?

-Tu as fait du charme à Cassie !

-J'avais besoin de vérifier certaines théories.

-Ne te fous pas de moi, je sais que c'est un faux prétexte.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je dis que tu es attiré par Cassie et que c'était ta pire manière de le lui montrer.

Sherlock se contenta alors d'ouvrir son journal, ignorant royalement John.

-Quel abruti ! Elle va partir tu le sais ça ?

Toujours aucune réponse. John aurait pu à ce moment lui raconter le comportement de Cassie mais il se disait qu'il serait préférable pour son bien être à elle que Sherlock ne sache pas ça. Maladroit comme il l'est, il pourrait tout gâcher. Et puis John commençait à se demander si c'était une bonne chose pour Cassie, Sherlock pouvait être si blessant. Il n'était pas sûr que Sherlock fasse les efforts nécessaires pour qu'une relation soit viable. Il ne voulait rien dire à Cassie car de toute façon il ne savait quoi penser des 'probables sentiments' de Sherlock. La seule fois où il l'avait vu plus ou moins amoureux ça a failli coûter son poste à Mycroft. Il avait été ainsi manipulé par Irene. Etait-il prêt à s'abandonner face à Cassie ? John tenait à Cassie assez pour ne pas vouloir la voir souffrir surtout après être sortie de sa relation avec Mike.

John prit alors la décision de ne pas s'en mêler, si Sherlock voulait Cassie il n'avait qu'à faire les efforts nécessaires. Cette décision il eut du mal à la tenir, car Cassie avait commencé à prendre ses distances et il voyait que Sherlock ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il devait croire qu'elle lui en voulait toujours pour ses tentatives de drague. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle prenait ses distances pour pouvoir oublier son attirance pour lui.

Ils ne communiquaient plus comme avant, certes elle était gentille avec lui mais sans plus. Leur relation avait régressé alors qu'elle avait tellement bien évolué depuis la soirée.

Ils en étaient à ce stade-là jusqu'à une certaine soirée. La soirée où Cassie jouait une partie de poker qui lui permettait d'accéder à la finale face au meilleur joueur entre tous. Elle était si stressée qu'elle ne fit que parler de ça durant le petit déjeuner. La journée passa à une lenteur insupportable pour elle puis arriva la soirée et elle partit pour le lieu de la partie.

Cassie rentra à 4h du matin, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible et espérant ne croiser personne. Mais arrivée à l'étage ses craintes se réalisèrent, car Sherlock l'insomniaque était toujours éveillé.

-Comment s'est déroulée cette partie de poker ?

-Oh très bien. _Dit-elle en continuant à monter les escaliers sans lui jeter un regard, car c'est tout ce qu'il fallait à Sherlock pour voir sa lèvre fendillée et la légère entaille qu'elle avait sur la joue. Ah si elle avait pu réagir plus vite. _Je te raconte tout demain car là je suis épuisée. Bonne nuit Sherlock.

Sherlock avait arrêté de taper sur son ordinateur quand il l'entendit rentrer. Il l'attendait. Et bien qu'il ne vit pas son visage, il trouvait sa réaction étrange car elle prenait toujours le temps de discuter ne serait-ce qu'un peu avec lui et ce même depuis qu'elle a pris ses distances. Et là c'est comme si elle voulait éviter son regard. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il attendit un instant puis frappa à sa porte.

-Pas maintenant Sherlock, on discutera demain.

-Je vais entrer avec ou sans ta permission, je te donne juste le temps de te changer.

Cassie soupira, elle n'y couperait pas, il avait deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela allait être difficile de terminer sa thèse. Mais bon personne ne l'en empêcherait car elle était bien trop proche du but.

Elle ouvrit la porte et il vit ses blessures :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _Dit Sherlock choqué en tendant la main vers sa joue blessée._

Elle aurait pu dire qu'elle était tombée mais l'emplacement des blessures la contredisait. Elle pouvait dire qu'elle s'était fait agresser par un voleur mais cela aurait été plus grave que la vérité.

-C'est rien, quelqu'un n'a malheureusement pas apprécié que je gagne et a voulu récupérer son argent. Il m'a pris par surprise et comme il n'était pas seul ça n'a pas été facile de me défendre tout de suite. Mais je te rassure, je lui ai fait payer son seul et unique coup.

-C'est quoi ces tournois de poker où tu te sens obligée de te protéger ! _Dit-il en partant dans sa salle de bain pour récupérer la trousse de secours puis il revint pour s'installer sur le lit, face à elle._

- Les parties de poker illégales. _Dit-elle tout simplement._

Il commença à essuyer le sang sur sa joue avant de désinfecter la blessure.

-Pourquoi ? _Il connaissait la réponse à cette question car il connaissait Cassie, ambitieuse comme elle l'était, elle ne pouvait que viser l'excellence._

-Parce que le meilleur y joue. Et si je voulais étudier le meilleur, de l'avis de tous, je n'avais pas le choix.

-Tu as perdu l'esprit… C'est bien trop dangereux.

-C'est toi qui me parle de danger avec la vie que tu mènes ?

-Ce n'est pas pareil.

-Et en quoi ? Tu as le droit de mettre ta vie en danger tous les jours pour ton métier et moi non ? _Dit-elle commençant à s'énerver, elle n'aimait pas être maternée, c'était une grande fille. _Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je fais.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ce milieu est dangereux.

-Je ne suis pas folle, j'ai bien étudié ce milieu avant d'y entrer, il est certes dangereux mais il a aussi des codes. L'homme qui s'est attaqué à moi aujourd'hui s'est aussi attaqué au code et là je l'ai laissé entre les mains des organisateurs. Car s'il y a bien quelque chose qu'ils sont obligés de garantir c'est la sécurité des joueurs. Celui que je veux affronter obéit à ce code. Je sais ce que je fais. Je touche au but final car je vais enfin l'affronter dans la prochaine partie. Tu ne te rends pas compte Sherlock des sacrifices et des efforts que j'ai dû faire pour atteindre ce but, alors n'essaie même pas de me dire d'arrêter.

-Mike était au courant ? C'est pour cela qu'il t'a demandé de tout arrêter ?

Elle tourna la tête car Mike restait un sujet sensible :

-Mike ne savait rien, il était trop centré sur lui-même pour remarquer mes bleus à cause de l'entraînement, mes trois séances par semaine de self-defense, mon taser toujours présent dans mon sac. On était ensemble sous le même toit mais on ne vivait pas ensemble.

Il la regarda quelques instants puis lui tourna légèrement le visage pour mettre en place le pansement. Elle le regarda alors dans les yeux avant de soupirer :

-Tu veux bien ne rien dire à ma tante et à John. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

- Et comment tu comptes expliquer ta lèvre fendillée et le pansement sur la joue ?

-Je me suis blessée en me rasant le matin ? _Dit-elle en lui souriant, voulant détendre l'atmosphère puis elle grimaça car elle avait oublié sa blessure à la lèvre. _Je leur dirai que je me suis cognée contre la porte du placard de ma salle de bain. Et puis pour ma lèvre je mettrai le patch anti boutons de fièvre, ils n'y verront que du feu !

-Et tu crois qu'une excuse aussi absurde passerait à leurs yeux ?

- N'oublie pas que je suis une excellente joueuse de poker, le bluff ça me connait. Et puis tu dis bien tout le temps qu'ils se contentent toujours de regarder sans observer et sans se poser les bonnes questions. Avec toi certes ça n'aurait jamais marché, c'est pour cela que je t'ai dit la vérité. Mais avec eux j'ai bien plus de chance que cela passe inaperçu.

-Très bien, je ne leur dirai rien mais à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Que je t'accompagne à ta prochaine et dernière partie de poker.

-Hors de question. Ils n'accepteront jamais.

-Tu n'auras qu'à dire que je suis ton garde du corps. Cela passera avec les événements d'aujourd'hui. _Dit-il en commençant à ranger les éléments dans la boite de secours._ De toute façon je ne te donne pas le choix.

-Non, c'est trop dangereux.

-Eh bien, si c'est aussi dangereux pour moi cela veut dire que ça l'est pour toi, il va falloir donc que je t'empêche d'y aller.

-Tu peux toujours essayer ! _Dit-elle ne se sentant nullement menacée._

-Très bien qui veux-tu que je prévienne en premier : ta tante pour qu'elle ait le temps de prévenir ta famille ou John pour qu'il ait le temps de te faire la morale avant ta tante ?

Cassie serra les dents, sa tante préviendrait immédiatement ses parents et ça ne serait pas évident de calmer les choses. Quant à John, elle tenait à lui et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète. Elle pouvait toujours quitter la maison mais elle n'aurait pas où habiter et elle était si près du but. Elle était coincée… A moins que…

-Tu as gagné. Tu viendras avec moi. _Dit-elle faisant mine d'être dégoûtée._

-Très bien, quand est prévue la partie ?

-La semaine prochaine, même jour. On partira vers les coups de 20h. Ils n'acceptent aucun retard.

Il la regarda quelques instants puis se leva :

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Sherlock et merci.

Le lendemain tout se passa normalement et Sherlock tint parole : il ne parla de rien à John ni à Mme Hudson. Cassie avait réussi à éviter la confrontation grâce à un bon maquillage et une excellente capacité à mentir.

Le surlendemain, ils s'étaient habitués au pansement et au patch anti-bouton de fièvre. A 17h30 Cassie sortit prétextant le fait de passer la nuit à la bibliothèque universitaire pour finaliser certains chapitres de sa thèse.

A 20 h elle se présenta au lieu de la partie finale. Son cœur battait la chamade, c'était la dernière étape, c'était aujourd'hui que toutes ses théories se vérifieraient. Elle allait enfin voir si son dur labeur de plusieurs années avait payé.

Ils en étaient à leur 4e donne. Elle avait remporté la première, après avoir perdu aux trois autres. Cela faisait partie de sa stratégie habituelle, gagner les premières donnes mais perdre pendant au moins trois donnes, le temps de repérer les tics des autres participants. C'est alors qu'on interrompit la partie un court moment et un des organisateurs se pencha vers Cassie.

-Je crois que nous avons un invité surprise.

Elle se tourna vers lui ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il l'invita alors à le suivre dans une pièce adjacente.

Quand elle pénétra, elle serra les poings : Sherlock était assis sur une chaise, du sang lui coulait du coin des lèvres et le coin de son œil était légèrement bleu.

-Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce que cet homme vient faire ici ?

Elle se tourna vers l'organisateur qui lui parlait :

-Si vous savez qu'il est avec moi vous savez quelle est sa fonction.

-Je sais que le malheureux accident vous a légèrement traumatisée mais nous vous avions garantie que cela ne se reproduirait plus.

-Comme vous m'aviez garantie ma sécurité au début ? Les sommes en jeu maintenant sont bien plus élevées, si je gagne rien ne me prouvait que d'autres personnes ne se seraient pas attaqué à moi. Et puis je vous signale que la dernière fois j'ai réussi à m'en sortir toute seule. Où étiez-vous à ce moment-là ? Libérez mon garde du corps, sa seule erreur a été d'arriver en retard. D'ailleurs cela lui coûtera une partie de son salaire. Et vous allez me faire le plaisir de le laisser avec moi dans la salle. Il n'aura qu'à rester au fond de la salle au même titre que vos autres hommes. _Elle voulait être sûre qu'ils ne lui feraient rien et la seule manière était qu'il soit à côté d'elle._

-Il est hors de question qu'il reste dans la salle.

-Je ne vous donne pas le choix c'est soit cela soit je dis autour de moi que vous ne réussissez pas à protéger vos joueurs.

L'organisateur la regarda quelques instants et voyant qu'elle ne bluffait pas, fit un signe à ses hommes pour qu'ils détachent Sherlock.

Cassie s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un mouchoir :

-Essuyez-vous, et une fois dans la salle je ne veux pas vous voir bouger. Ne faites pas regretter aux organisateurs leur décision. _Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, furieuse. L'autre soir, il avait deviné qu'elle mentait._

Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'organisateur et le remercia avant de revenir dans la salle. Voir Sherlock dans cet état l'avait ébranlée. Cela l'avait ébranlée au point où elle perdit durant deux donnes, les donnes durant lesquelles elle comptait passer à l'offensive. Ces pertes étaient assez conséquentes et elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer assez sur le jeu des autres joueurs.

Elle inspira alors profondément et évacua son inquiétude. Tant qu'elle était là, ils ne feraient rien à Sherlock, les sommes en jeu obligeaient les organisateurs à la respecter car elle avait payé sa place bien assez chère.

Elle reprit enfin son calme et reprit où elle en était avant la débâcle 'Sherlock'. Elle se rappela des tics observés et perdit encore une donne pour vérifier ses indices.

Sherlock l'observait et il vit que les premiers temps elle avait du mal à se concentrer car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en sa direction. Elle avait peur pour lui. Puis il la vit inspirer et sa posture changea alors. Il comprit qu'elle avait réussi à se concentrer. Elle perdit cette fois-ci encore mais elle semblait l'avoir fait exprès. Quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas ne l'aurait pas compris mais, lui, l'avait tellement observée qu'il avait appris à discerner ses mensonges des vérités. Comme ce fut le cas la soirée où elle était rentrée après son agression. Il avait tout de suite compris qu'elle lui mentait car de toute façon il aurait fait de même à sa place.

A partir de cette dernière défaite, elle ne fit que gagner quand elle choisissait de passer à l'offensive. Elle élimina les joueurs un à un. Ces derniers qui n'avaient au début fait que l'ignorer, d'autant plus qu'elle était la seule femme, s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils l'avaient sous-estimée. Mais il était déjà trop tard et ce qui les perturbait c'est qu'elle savait toujours quand est-ce qu'ils bluffaient alors qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à savoir quand elle, elle bluffait. Le seul qui avait gardé son calme était ce fameux joueur qu'elle ciblait depuis de si nombreux mois. Ils étaient arrivés au face à face final et Cassie était à cran. Elle était non seulement en train de miser tout son argent, mais la validité de ses recherches dépendait de cette victoire. Qu'elle gagne ou qu'elle perde, cela quoiqu'il arrive lui permettra de peaufiner sa théorie. Mais gagner était essentiel pour prouver qu'en suivant à la lettre sa méthode on pouvait tromper tout le monde y compris le meilleur joueur de poker. Alors il fallait qu'elle gagne, elle n'avait pas fait tout cela pour perdre.

Les 4 cartes posées sur la table étaient les suivantes : 8 de carreau 9, valet et dame de pique.

John Mcgarrett, le nom de son ultime rival, fit une mise de 100.000 livres. Elle le regarda et se mordilla machinalement la lèvre : il ne bluffait pas. Elle regarda ses cartes, hésitant un moment… Puis suivit la mise. C'est alors qu'il décida de renchérir et mit son tapis. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, puis les baissa vers ses jetons. Elle misa alors à son tour son tapis même s'il dépassait celui de Mcgarrett de 1000 livres. C'était leur dernière partie.

-Pour voir. _Dit-elle._

On retourna la dernière carte qui était un valet de trèfle. Mcgarrett sourit alors et dévoila ses cartes : il avait deux beaux valets. Avec ceux sur la table cela lui faisait un magnifique carré. Cassie couvrit alors sa tête de ses mains et ne réagit pas. Puis elle redressa sa tête, soupira et retourna ses cartes : 10 et roi de pique !

-Quinte flush M Mcgarrett, je vous ai battu ! _Dit-elle après s'être remise du choc d'avoir gagné._

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle lui avait réellement fait peur.

L'organisateur se redressa :

-La gagnante est donc Mlle Simmons. Toutes mes félicitations. Le virement sera fait dès que vous le désirez.

Elle se tourna vers Mcgarrett et le félicita :

-C'était un réel honneur d'être confrontée à vous. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour affronter celui qu'on considère comme étant le meilleur. Et je vous avoue que votre réputation n'est pas volée.

-Moi de même, vous êtes un adversaire de taille. J'espère pouvoir de nouveau être confronté à vous.

Bien qu'ayant perdu, Mcgarrett était un bon joueur qui savait accepter ses défaites. Des défaites qui, heureusement pour lui, restaient exceptionnelles.

-Non, je ne crois pas car c'était ma dernière partie. Je voulais jouer contre vous, c'est une chose de faite. Désormais, je ne jouerai au poker que pour parier des jetons en plastiques ou des bonbons. _Dit-elle en lui souriant_.

Elle salua ensuite les autres joueurs puis se dirigea vers l'organisateur :

-J'ai besoin que vous fassiez le transfert tout de suite je vous prie car il est temps que je parte.

L'organisateur prit alors son Smartphone et se connecta à sa banque avant de faire le virement. Cassie qui s'était connectée en même temps reçut le virement. Elle récupéra ensuite son manteau et se tourna vers Sherlock.

Dès qu'ils furent dehors, elle lui prit la main et se dirigea rapidement vers sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur elle démarra et accéléra pour ne pas trainer une seconde de plus dans ce périmètre. Quand ils furent assez loin pour qu'elle se sente un peu plus en sécurité, elle se gara.

Elle se tourna vers Sherlock :

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de me suivre !

-Tu m'avais menti.

-Tu t'es donc mis en danger alors que je gérais la situation !?

-Tu aurais dû me laisser venir avec toi dès le début.

Elle le regarda un instant et la vue des bleus sur son visage la calma. La colère fut alors remplacée par de la culpabilité. Elle tendit sa main vers son visage :

-Je suis désolée. _Dit-elle en sortant un mouchoir en papier pour essuyer la trace de sang encore présente au coin de ses lèvres._ C'est de ma faute s'ils t'ont frappé, tu t'inquiétais pour moi. _Dit-elle en commençant à pleurer. _J'ai eu très peur pour toi tu sais. _Dit-elle avant de se pencher pour le serrer dans ses bras. Et elle lâcha prise, toute la pression subie ces derniers temps était en train de s'évacuer. Il la serra alors dans ses bras à son tour._

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne commença à se calmer. Elle s'éloigna légèrement de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Merci et désolée pour les pleurs, j'avais besoin que ça sorte. Je ne réalise pas encore que c'est fini.

Il prit le mouchoir qu'elle lui avait donné plus tôt et le lui tendit.

-Ce n'est rien, je comprends.

Elle s'essuya avec puis s'installa correctement sur son siège.

-On va rentrer à la maison soigner tes bleus.

-Et que devra-t-on dire à Mme Hudson et John : je me suis coupé ce matin en me rasant ? _Dit-il taquin._

Elle lui sourit :

-En tout cas cela aura plus de chance de marcher avec toi qu'avec moi. On leur dira la vérité. Je leur raconterai tout durant la journée, car là il est 3h du matin je ne pense pas qu'ils soient réveillés. Enfin je leur raconterai presque tout car je ne dirai pas que c'était des parties illégales. Ça, ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir.

Ils rentrèrent et Cassie soigna Sherlock avant de monter se coucher. Elle tombait littéralement de sommeil ce qui fait qu'elle tomba sur son lit comme une souche.

Elle dormit 10 heures d'affilé et se réveilla vers les coups de 14h encore groggy. Quand elle se réveilla, personne ne se trouvait à la maison. Elle se prépara alors rapidement pour sortir faire quelques courses. Elle voulait fêter sa victoire en préparant un excellent diner et en offrant à ceux qui l'ont accueillie durant ces derniers mois un cadeau digne de son attachement pour eux.

Sherlock et John rentrèrent vers les coups de 19h et trouvèrent Mme Hudson assise dans le salon. Elle portait une jolie robe de soirée.

-Eh bien Mme Hudson que nous vaut cet honneur ? _demanda John._

-Cassie veut fêter sa victoire d'hier, et pour ce faire elle nous a préparé le dîner. J'ai voulu lui faire honneur.

-Où est-elle maintenant ? _Demanda sherlock._

-Je suis là. _Dit-elle en descendant les marches, elle venait de sa chambre où elle s'était changée. _

Elle portait une longue robe bustier en mousseline de soie rose pale. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un joli chignon négligé.

-Tu es comme toujours sublime. _Dit John avant de se tourner vers Sherlock._ N'est-ce pas Sherlock ?

-Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire sublime, mais je dois avouer que cette robe te sied. _Dit Sherlock, toujours aussi avare en compliment, ce qui poussa John à pousser un soupir se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait espérer._

-Merci. _Dit-elle simplement. _Ce soir j'ai voulu vous remercier tous les trois pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ces 5 derniers mois. _Dit-elle en leur servant un verre de champagne et en tendant à chacun son verre._ A vous. _Dit-elle avant de lever son verre à leur santé._

Ils trinquèrent à leur tour et elle sourit. Elle les invita ensuite à passer dans la cuisine où la table était déjà mise.

-Je n'avais pas le temps de préparer moi-même le repas, j'ai donc acheté tout chez le meilleur traiteur de Londres. J'ai les moyens maintenant ! _Dit-elle en souriant fièrement._

Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre et passèrent une très agréable soirée. Après le dessert, Cassie s'absenta quelques instants et revint avec deux paquets et une enveloppe.

-Vous avez été tous les trois un très précieux soutien, à une période où j'étais très stressée. Pour vous remercier dignement je vous ai acheté à chacun un cadeau.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû ma chérie. _Dit Mme Hudson._

-Au contraire, rien ne peut assez montrer ma gratitude pour toi tante Martha : tu m'as hébergée chez toi et sans ça je n'aurai jamais pu réussir. Tiens ça c'est pour toi.

Mme Hudson ouvrit son paquet et y trouva deux magnifiques boucles d'oreilles en diamant.

-Elles sont magnifiques. _Dit-elle émue avant d'embrasser Cassie._

-C'est vrai tu les aimes ! _Dit-elle contente. _A ton tour John. _Dit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe._

Il prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit :

-Un séjour d'une semaine pour deux aux Caraïbes dans un palace !

-Pour Lise et toi, cela te permettra de te reposer et vous profiterez l'un de l'autre sans que qui que ce soit vous dérange. _Dit-elle en faisant signe vers Sherlock avant de faire un clin d'œil à John._

-Cela a dû te coûter une fortune !

-J'ai les moyens de ma politique.

-Merci. _Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras._

-Et maintenant à ton tour Sherlock. _Dit-elle en lui tendant le dernier paquet._

Il le regarda puis leva les yeux vers elle :

-Tu vas l'ouvrir ou pas ! _Dit-elle impatiente._

Quand il ouvrit sa boite, il y trouva un smartphone :

-Je t'ai acheté le smartphone le plus puissant et le plus performant du marché. J'ai vu que tu travaillais énormément avec ton portable et je me suis dit qu'un outil aussi puissant t'aiderait dans tes enquêtes.

Il la regarda et la remercia poliment. Le cadeau était très bien c'est juste qu'il espérait quelque chose de plus personnel, intime… Il savait qu'il en demandait trop, elle le considérait comme un ami après tout.

Cassie se rendit compte que le cadeau ne lui avait pas spécialement plu et elle en fut déçue car elle aurait vraiment aimé lui faire plaisir. Néanmoins, elle décida de ne rien dire et fit semblant de le croire.

Ils profitèrent encore une heure de leur soirée avant que Mme Hudson décide d'aller se coucher, fatiguée par sa journée. John quant à lui en profita pour s'éclipser à son tour, d'une part, pour rejoindre Lise et lui parler du voyage, et, d'autre part, pour laisser ces deux-là tous seuls.

-Il ne reste plus que nous deux.

-Oui. _Dit Sherlock en s'installant sur le fauteuil._

-Je suis désolée que le cadeau ne t'ait pas plu. C'est si difficile de savoir ce qui pourrait te faire réellement plaisir. _Dit-elle en s'installant face à lui après être passée dans la cuisine récupérer quelque chose._

-Non, ton cadeau est un bon cadeau qui me servira.

-J'ai néanmoins prévu un autre cadeau mais celui-là il fallait que je te le donne en tête à tête. Cela concerne quelque chose que nous sommes seuls à savoir. Quand j'ai vu cet objet je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'acheter.

Elle lui tendit une boite rouge rectangulaire. Il la prit alors et l'ouvrit. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire : c'était une cravate avec pour motif des casquettes de chasse aux cerfs. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait : un cadeau personnel, un cadeau intime.

-Contente que ça t'ait plu. _Dit-elle en lui souriant._

Le sourire sincère de Sherlock avait enveloppé son cœur et elle éprouva pour lui une immense et soudaine tendresse. Elle s'était énormément attachée à lui et elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. Ça empirait chaque jour et elle comprit alors que si elle ne quittait pas la maison bientôt, il lui serait de plus en plus difficile de le quitter. Elle détourna le regard et se redressa. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Demain matin, elle commencerait à chercher un appartement, avec l'argent qu'elle avait gagné, elle pouvait s'acheter l'appartement de ses rêves.

-Je commence à fatiguer. Je vais me coucher. Demain je reprends la rédaction de ma thèse et il faut que je sois en forme.

-Attends, _dit Sherlock en se redressant_, avant cela, pourrais-tu m'aider à la mettre. Je veux voir ce que cela donnera.

-Mais tu n'aimes pas mettre de cravate ?

-Cela sera l'exception qui confirmera la règle.

-Dis tu n'es pas encore en train de t'amuser à mes dépends ? _Dit-elle méfiante._

-Non. _Dit-il simplement en lui tendant la cravate._

Elle le regarda quelques instants non seulement méfiante envers lui mais surtout envers elle-même car avec ses nouveaux sentiments, cela serait dix fois plus dure de résister que la dernière fois. L'alcool qu'ils avaient bu ce soir n'aidant en rien. Mais ne rien faire serait peut-être plus suspect.

Elle s'approcha de lui et passa sa cravate autour de son cou. Son cœur battait la chamade alors que Sherlock, lui, restait parfaitement calme. Elle se concentra alors sur la seule chose qui représentait son salut : la cravate. Tant qu'elle évitait de croiser son regard tout irait bien. Elle fait le nœud, s'éloigne et prend une douche glacée quitte à ce qu'elle attrape une pneumonie !

Le plan était un bon plan, mais Sherlock ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il vit qu'elle évitait son regard et il comprit alors qu'il avait largement raison de faire ce qu'il allait faire. Il souleva sa main droite et redressa légèrement le visage de Cassie quand elle croisa son regard ses pupilles se dilatèrent et c'est là qu'il l'embrassa. Sa main descendit vers sa nuque pour l'emprisonner et c'est alors qu'il approfondit le baiser. Il avait envie de la posséder entièrement. Leurs corps vibraient à l'unisson et ça commençait à terroriser Cassie. C'est alors que sa conscience s'éveilla brutalement et elle s'arracha à lui.

-Oh mon dieu… mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? _Dit-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle._

Sherlock avait la tête qui bourdonnait. Il analysait rapidement les nouvelles données. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, jamais.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée ? _Cria-t-elle._

-Parce que j'en ressentais l'envie.

-Quoi ! Tu avais envie de m'embrasser alors tout naturellement tu l'as fait, sans savoir si je voulais t'embrasser !

-Tu le voulais, tes yeux t'ont trahie. Et puis d'après ce que j'ai vu et ressenti, le baiser ne t'a pas dérangée pour autant. _Dit-il en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil._

-Ne m'a pas dérangé ! _Dit-elle en rougissant violemment. _Ahhhhhhhhh !_ Cria-t-elle enragée avant de faire demi-tour et de descendre les escaliers en trombe. Puis elle s'arrêta brusquement à mi-chemin et revint sur ses pas. _Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! Pourquoi tu l'as fait ? _Dit-elle en lui faisant face._

-Je te l'ai dit.

-Pourquoi en avais-tu envie ?

Sherlock la regarda alors quelques secondes, réfléchissant à sa réponse : les choses allaient désormais changer, il fallait qu'il soit sincère sinon elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais son geste. S'il ne lui disait pas qu'il était réellement attiré par elle, elle croirait que ce n'était qu'un de ses petits jeux psychologiques et là il la perdrait définitivement. Il passa donc à l'offensive.

-Parce que je suis attiré par toi. _Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle._

-… quoi… _Dit-elle surprise elle s'était préparée à ce qu'il lui annonce que ça faisait partie de ses foutues expérimentations mais ça elle ne l'avait pas prévu. Elle baissa les yeux réalisant alors ce qui se passait : ses sentiments pour lui étaient réciproques… Pouvait-elle pour autant se mettre avec lui, il était aussi associable qu'elle était sociable. Mais c'est vrai qu'il était capable de faire des efforts, pour John et même pour elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire _: c'est pour cela que tu as été si adorable ces derniers mois. _Dit-elle avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. _J'ai besoin que tu répondes à une autre question : où veux-tu que cela nous mène ?

-Je veux qu'on se donne une chance.

-Tu veux dire que tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ? _Dit-elle appelant un chat : un chat._

-Oui. _Dit-il en soupirant ayant la désagréable impression d'être en situation de faiblesse, exposer ainsi ses sentiments n'était absolument pas une habitude chez lui._

-Sherlock, sais-tu ce que cela implique de sortir avec quelqu'un ?

-Oui, j'ai de vagues notions là-dessus basées surtout sur mes observations du comportement amoureux de John.

Elle sourit :

-C'est loin d'être suffisant tu sais, chaque couple est différent et surtout tu es différent de John. Tu es réellement un débutant. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement le temps de t'apprendre les bases… _Dit-elle faisant mine de réfléchir mais sa décision était déjà prise._

Il sourit, elle ne disait pas non. Il s'approcha d'elle et glissa son bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui.

-Cela veut dire oui ? _Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle pour l'embrasser, car maintenant qu'elle savait, il n'avait plus besoin de se contrôler et surtout de s'en priver._

-Oui. _Dit-elle malgré la petite voix qui lui disait qu'elle risquait de souffrir, que Sherlock ne serait jamais comme la plupart des petits-copains… elle s'en foutait, elle voulait courir le risque. Sherlock avait certes des défauts mais il avait aussi beaucoup de qualités, il valait cette peine qu'il risquait de lui causer. Le fait qu'il l'ait embrassé, lui qui n'a jamais réellement montré d'intérêt aux femmes, prouvait qu'il tenait à elle car il avait sûrement du combattre ce sentiment et le fait que ce sentiment ait persisté prouvait que c'était plus sérieux qu'une passade. Et puis l'effet qu'il lui faisait quand il l'embrassait jouait largement dans la balance. Sa décision était prise et elle parcourut alors les quelques millimètres qui la séparaient de Sherlock pour l'embrasser. Elle glissa ses bras ensuite autour de son cou permettant à leur baiser de devenir bien plus langoureux. _

Quand ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, ils étaient à bout de souffle.

-Cela étant dit, sur le plan des baisers, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'apprendre. _Dit-elle les joues rouges._

-Tes baisers sont pas mal aussi.

-Oh ! _Dit-elle en souriant. _Seulement pas mal, je suppose donc que tu pourras t'en passer sans problème. _Dit-elle nullement vexée car les yeux et le visage de Sherlock le trahissaient largement et elle fit mine de s'éloigner._

-Où vas-tu comme ça ? _Dit-il en la retenant._

-Tu disais donc que mes baisers étaient seulement 'pas mal'…

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit : tes baisers sont… _Il fut interrompu par un baiser de Cassie._

-Tu disais ? _Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser encore une fois._

Sherlock avait fermé les yeux savourant chacun de ces petits baisers :

-Ils sont.. _Un baiser_… magiques.

Cassie sourit avant de l'embrasser encore une fois :

-Je croyais que le grand Sherlock ne croyait pas en la magie ?

-Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis._ Dit-il avant de la serrer dans ses bras pour ne plus arrêter de l'embrasser. Il ne s'en lassait pas et elle non plus. _

Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de la soirée l'un dans les bras de l'autre, discutant tout en se contentant pour cette fois de tendres baisers. Mais demain était un autre jour, car ils commenceraient 'la relation à deux' la plus complexe qui pouvait exister puisqu'elle incluait dans l'équation l'inconnue 'Sherlock'.


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock se leva le matin de très bonne humeur et cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Cela il le devait à la soirée qu'il avait passé avec Cassie. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi John recherchait la compagnie féminine et qu'il ne renonçait jamais malgré ses échecs amoureux : l'amour ou l'attirance physique agissaient comme des drogues permettant la diffusion d'un certain nombre d'hormones dont le chef de fil était la phényléthylamine, et toutes ces hormones avaient un réel effet dopant. Rationaliste comme il l'était, il avait fait des recherches pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi elle avait un tel impact positif sur lui et son humeur souvent négative.

Mais hier ils étaient seuls, il a été plus facile pour lui qu'il ne le pensait de se lâcher et de profiter du moment et pour une fois son cerveau avait pris des vacances. Et il dut avouer que c'était bon pour une fois de lâcher prise. Mais là c'était le matin, son cerveau reprenait du service et il commençait à lui montrer ce que cela impliquait de sortir avec Cassie : il allait désormais apparaître comme étant un 'amoureux' lui qui passait son temps à dénigrer John et ses conquêtes, il se trouvait désormais dans la même position. Il ne savait pas comment, il comptait en parler à John, et à John uniquement. Les autres ne comptaient pas au final même si Lestrade risquait de se moquer de lui durant un long moment en guise de représailles. Quant à Mycroft…

Il chassa son frère de sa tête et se redressa. Non, pour le moment il n'était pas encore prêt à parler de sa relation à qui que ce soit, mais comme John habitait avec eux cela serait un peu compliqué tout en sachant que Cassie n'était pas du genre à garder ses relations amoureuses secrètes. Il serait peut-être préférable qu'il l'annonce à John en premier. Il prendrait ainsi le contrôle de la situation et ce dernier ne s'attaquerait pas trop à lui…

Non… il ne fallait pas rêver… Il était foutu car John ne le raterait sûrement pas, lui-même ne s'étant jamais gêné à le descendre en flamme.

Il se leva et se prépara avant de descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner. Mme Hudson comme d'habitude était en train de préparer la table et ils furent rejoints par John assez rapidement.

Sherlock regarda John se demandant comment il allait aborder le sujet quand Cassie entra. Il redressa alors le journal qu'il lisait faisant mine d'être réellement intéressé par un des articles.

-Bonjour tout le monde. _Dit Cassie, un sourire en coin car elle comprit le manège de Sherlock, il était assurément gêné n'ayant pas l'habitude des relations amoureuses et ce qu'elles impliquaient comme comportement social. Mais bon aujourd'hui il apprendrait sa première leçon, Cassie n'était sûrement pas le genre à vivre une relation amoureuse en cachette._

-Bonjour ma chérie, tu as bien dormi ? _Lui dit Mme Hudson._

-Oh très bien, comme un bébé. La soirée d'hier m'a fait un tel bien ! _Dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de son café tout en jetant un regard lourd de sens à Sherlock._

Sherlock comprit qu'elle lui tendait une perche car étant donné le comportement de John, elle savait qu'il ne lui avait rien dit. Mais rien n'y faisait, il était capable d'affronter les pires dangers mais se tourner et dire à John de but en blanc : 'Je sors avec Cassie', c'était au-dessus de ses forces. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit pour la première fois à quel point elle devenait sa faiblesse, car avec elle il était certes plus heureux mais il se sentait aussi plus fragile. Comme avec John, ce qui fut le cas le jour où Moriarty faillit le faire exploser à la piscine. Ce jour, il comprit l'importance qu'avait pris John dans sa vie de tous les jours. Cassie était aussi devenue importante dans sa vie et l'idée de la perdre un jour ne lui plaisait pas non plus.

-Au sujet d'hier soir, Lise te remercie pour le cadeau.

-Oh ce n'est rien, il faudra juste faire honneur au cadeau et en profiter. D'ailleurs, si le cadeau lui a plu pourquoi es-tu ce matin avec nous ?

-C'est parce qu'elle travaille tôt et que je suis sorti en même temps qu'elle.

-Oh ok.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier après notre départ ? _Demanda John espérant une évolution dans les rapports de ces deux-là ne se doutant pas vraiment de ce qui s'était passé._

-C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait Sherlock après le départ de John ? _Dit Cassie en mettant ses coudes sur la table et en appuyant son menton sur ses mains croisées. Seconde et dernière perche._

-Rien de marquant. _Dit-il sur un air détaché avant de soulever sa tasse pour boire une gorgée de son café, espérant que Cassie comprendrait qu'il ne veuille pas en parler, en tout cas pas ce matin._

John secoua la tête désespéré, proche du renoncement car après tout à quoi s'attendait-il !

Cassie sourit :

-Tout à fait, rien de spécial car si je me rappelle bien : on a terminé nos verres de vin, j'ai donné son second cadeau à Sherlock, en guise de remerciements, il m'a embrassée et demandée de sortir avec lui. Demande que j'ai eu d'ailleurs beaucoup de plaisir à accepter. En bref, la routine d'une soirée banale.

Sherlock s'étouffa dès le moment où elle parla du baiser, John et Mme Hudson quant à eux c'était une autre histoire : ils se mirent à rire, croyant à une blague. Cassie n'était à leurs yeux qu'en train de taquiner Sherlock et la réaction de ce dernier était très amusante. Cassie comprit que les actes étaient plus parlant que les paroles. Elle se redressa alors et contourna la table faisant mine d'aider Sherlock à essuyer le café renversé et alors qu'il était concentré sur ses vêtements elle prit son visage entre ses mains et, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, l'embrassa.

La réaction de John et de Mme Hudson fut légèrement différente cette fois-ci : ils étaient restés sous le choc, la bouche entrouverte, laissant le temps à leur cerveau d'accepter ces nouvelles images comme faisant partie de la réalité.

-Bonté divine… _Prononça enfin Mme Hudson._

-Mais…

-Je comprends parfaitement votre réaction, _dit Cassie en revenant à sa place_, j'aurai fait de même sachant que c'est de Sherlock qu'il s'agit, mais il fallait bien que je vous prouve que ce n'était pas une blague.

Sherlock la foudroya du regard, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, en fait, non, il espérait qu'elle n'oserait pas surtout en la présence de sa tante.

- Tu aurais pu quand même t'y prendre autrement ! _Dit-il toujours aussi furieux._

-Mais mon cœur, rien d'autre ne les aurait convaincus ! _Dit-elle innocemment et ayant fait exprès d'utiliser un mot doux car elle se doutait que cela risquait de l'agacer encore plus._

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Comme quoi ? Mon cœur ? Tu préfères mon ange ou mon a… _Elle se tut il y avait certains mots avec lesquels elle ne pouvait pas plaisanter, et 'mon amour' en faisait partie. _Si tu ne veux pas que je recommence tu n'as pas intérêt à cacher notre relation à nos proches et tu n'as certainement pas intérêt à m'ignorer, sinon je te jure que je recommence en choisissant ce qu'il y a de plus mièvre au monde ! _Dit-elle en reprenant son verre pour boire son café avant qu'il ne refroidisse._

-Tu sors avec Cassie ? _Dit John en se tournant vers Sherlock, ne réalisant pas vraiment, il était donc réellement capable de tomber amoureux._

-Oui et alors ! _Dit Sherlock sur la défensive, la meilleure défense a toujours été l'attaque._

- Eh bien, permets-moi de te présenter toutes mes félicitations. J'avais peur que tu continues à faire ton abruti social. Je suis bien content de m'être trompé. _Dit-il en lui souriant, il y avait donc des chances qu'il ne finisse pas sa vie seul._

John se tourna ensuite vers Cassie :

-Mes félicitations ma chère, as-tu pensé à contacter le Guinness ?

-J'ai bien essayé ce matin mais ils ne doivent ouvrir leurs bureaux que vers 10h, je leur ai donc envoyé un mail.

-Le bureau du Guinness ? _Demanda Mme Hudson se remettant à peine du choc._

-Pour être la première femme à avoir à ce point adouci le cerveau du cynique Sherlock. _Dit John._

-Je n'ai aucun mérite là-dessus, mon génie y est sûrement pour quelque chose, sans oublier mon physique de rêve, ma voix mélodieuse…

-Ton côté emmerdeur ! _Dit Sherlock, agacé._

-Oh ça aussi. _Dit-elle en lui faisant un beau sourire._

Sherlock se redressa alors brusquement et monta à l'étage, d'une part parce qu'il était très gêné et d'autre part parce qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser et il était hors de question qu'il cède à ses pulsions devant John. Comment faisait-elle pour l'agacer autant tout en l'attirant…

Cassie sourit puis se tourna vers sa tante :

-Désolée tantine, je ne voulais pas garder cela secret.

-Eh bien, ma chérie si quelqu'un m'avait dit il y a de cela quelques mois que tu finirais par séduire Sherlock, je ne l'aurai pas cru une seconde, pas plus qu'il y a de cela quelques minutes. Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes yeux, je n'y aurai jamais cru. Surtout que je n'avais rien remarqué.

-Moi non plus, je n'ai rien remarqué. Et toi John ?

-Moi, je l'ai compris au moment où je vous avais vu allongés ensemble sur le canapé. Jamais Sherlock ne se serait laissé aller comme cela et ce avec personne.

Elle sourit, c'est vrai, elle aurait pu commencer à s'en douter alors mais elle avait une telle image de lui que cela ne lui aurait même pas traversé l'esprit.

-Tu avais raison de dire qu'il était plein de surprises. _Dit-elle se rappelant de la première conversation qu'elle eut avec John._

-Quand je te l'ai dit, j'en espérai pas tant. _Dit-il en souriant réellement heureux pour son ami. _Et puis maintenant il ne peut plus me charrier autant sur mes conquêtes !

-A ta place, je ne me ferai pas trop d'illusions, Sherlock restera toujours l'être asocial que nous sommes qu'une poignée à supporter.

John soupira, elle avait raison.

Après son petit-déjeuner, Cassie monta à l'étage et s'arrêta sur le palier du salon, s'appuyant sur le mur les bras croisés. Elle resta à le regarder sans rien dire, à vrai dire elle réfléchissait : Sherlock lui plaisait, c'était indéniable, mais elle sortait d'une relation de plus de deux ans et elle ne voulait pas répéter les mêmes erreurs. En réalité elle ne pensait pas sortir avec quelqu'un si tôt… si vite… S'il y a une chose qu'elle avait apprise avec Mike c'est que désormais elle penserait à son propre bonheur avant tout. Sherlock la rendrait-il heureuse ?

Sherlock qui était focalisé sur son ordinateur l'avait ignorée un moment, attendant qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas il se tourna vers elle et la vit le regard dans le vide. Elle semblait méditative.

-Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? _Dit-il en se tournant complètement vers elle._

-Je veux une vraie relation Sherlock. _Dit-elle en le regardant._

Il se tourna vers son ordinateur ne sachant pas réellement quoi répondre. Elle se redressa alors et fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

-Moi aussi.

Elle s'arrêta, attendant la suite.

-Je ne sais pas où cela nous mènera mais je ferai les efforts nécessaires pour que cela marche.

Elle sourit, elle savait ce que cela impliquait pour Sherlock de dire cela.

-Idem. _Fut sa seule réponse avant de monter dans sa chambre._

Les quelques jours qui suivirent, ils vaguèrent à leurs occupations habituelles : Sherlock s'occupant d'une de ses enquêtes et Cassie de sa thèse. Ils se retrouvaient quand ils le pouvaient durant le déjeuner et durant le diner quand Sherlock et John n'étaient pas occupés par une affaire. Mais le seul moment où ils arrivaient à être réellement seuls c'était le soir, après le diner. La première fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous seuls ce ne fut pas facile. Pas facile pour Sherlock. On lui avait toujours appris à ne jamais montrer ses sentiments, être sentimental n'était définitivement pas une caractéristique des Holmes, que cela soit du côté des hommes ou des femmes. Mycroft et lui en étaient d'ailleurs la parfaite illustration.

Cassie quant à elle agissait naturellement car dès que John quittait le salon pour sa chambre, elle s'approchait généralement de lui pour l'embrasser ou pour rester dans ses bras avant de discuter tranquillement.

Ce quatrième soir, elle ne dérogea pas à la règle, et ce même si elle sentait le malaise de Sherlock mais elle savait que c'était surtout dû à la peur de l'inconnu qui dans ce cas consistait dans le fait d'entretenir une relation amoureuse. Chose qui était naturelle pour elle alors que pour lui ça s'approchait plus d'un acte contre-nature, l'idée la fit sourire. Malgré cela, dès le moment où ils s'embrassaient tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers lui avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

-J'en avais envie depuis ce midi et je dois te dire que cette petite envie a grandi tout au long de l'après-midi au point de m'empêcher à plusieurs moments de me concentrer.

-Je dois avouer que moi aussi. _Dit-il en _souriant : C'est très étrange pour moi d'entamer une relation aussi intime avec quelqu'un.

Elle lui sourit :

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Comment cela ?

-Pourquoi parmi toutes les femmes que tu as croisé durant ta vie, c'est moi que tu as choisi.

-Je ne sais pas à vrai dire. Je ne peux pas dire que ce fut le coup de foudre dès la première seconde, mais tu m'as pris à contrepied lors de notre première rencontre. Ce qui m'avait agacé plus qu'autre chose.

-Oui j'ai vu.

-Ensuite j'ai commencé à t'observer et j'ai commencé à t'apprécier. A mon tour : pourquoi moi ?

-Il faut croire que le génie c'est sexy ! _Dit-elle en souriant._

-Irène disait la même chose : 'Aujourd'hui il n'y a pas plus sexy que l'intelligence'.

Le sourire de Cassie disparut :

-Elle doit te manquer. _Dit-elle triste pour lui, pensant toujours qu'Irène était décédée._

-Oui, parfois. _Dit-il si naturellement qu'il fut surpris de se confier à ce sujet si facilement. Il n'en avait jamais parlé, pas même à John, même si ce dernier se doutait de son attachement pour Irène._

Elle lui sourit et décida de changer de sujet :

-Et si on sortait ce soir regarder un film pour nous changer les idées, il nous reste encore la dernière séance, on va sûrement trouver un film qui pourrait nous intéresser. _Dit-elle en se tournant vers le portable de Sherlock pour lancer une recherche._

Sherlock l'interrompit alors en retenant ses mains.

-Je préfère qu'on reste ici.

-Pourquoi ? Ça serait bien de sortir un peu surtout que je suis restée à la maison toute la journée.

-Je préfère ne pas afficher notre relation en public.

Elle allait répondre puis se tut avant de détourner les yeux.

-Comprends moi, ce n'est pas que j'ai honte de mes sentiment pour toi, mais bien malgré moi je suis devenu quelqu'un de connu et j'ai un certain nombre d'ennemis. S'ils te voient avec moi, tu deviendras leur cible. John en a déjà subi les conséquences, je ne veux pas que cela t'arrive à toi aussi. _Il préférait lui dire la vérité quitte à la perdre même si son cœur était à ce point serré qu'il lui faisait mal. Une voix se mit alors à lui dire que cela serait mieux qu'il arrête leur relation maintenant avant qu'ils ne s'attachent trop l'un à l'autre car avait-il le droit de la mettre ainsi en danger… une autre voix s'éveilla lors et lui dit que c'était déjà trop tard, qu'il n'était pas capable de la quitter. Il n'en avait pas le courage et il laissa la décision entre ses mains à elle, se traitant d'égoïste et de lâche. Car comme il n'avait pas pu chasser John de sa vie, il était incapable de faire de même avec elle. Il s'était désormais habitué à ne plus être seul, et il aimait cette sensation._

Elle resta ainsi le regard dans le vide quelques secondes. Elle se donnait alors le choix car pour elle une relation de couple normale impliquait d'être vécue au grand jour. Mais une relation amoureuse avec Sherlock était loin d'être normale, si elle le voulait c'est ce genre de concessions qu'elle devait faire. Etait-elle prête à les faire ? La réponse fut 'non', sans réelle hésitation. Elle n'était plus capable de faire ce genre de concessions par amour, elle avait tout quitté pour Mike et cela lui avait couté cher. Elle voulait une vraie relation et rien ne la pousserait à faire ce genre de concessions. Elle se tourna alors vers lui :

-Tu n'as malheureusement pas le droit de choisir pour moi. _Dit-elle en se redressant_. C'est après tout ma vie et j'ai fait le choix de sortir avec toi. Les risques que j'encoure sont mon affaire et je t'interdis d'utiliser cela pour ne me donner que la moitié d'une relation. Je veux pouvoir sortir avec toi pour voir un film, aller au restaurant, me balader main dans la main avec toi dans le parc. Si tu refuses de me donner ça sous prétexte de me protéger comme on protège une enfant, je préfère qu'on arrête là. John n'a jamais eu droit à ce choix de ta part malgré tous les risques qu'il a encouru. Je te demande donc de ne pas m'imposer ce choix. _Dit-elle, sa raison prenant désormais pleinement le contrôle, écrasant son cœur. Elle préférait couper court maintenant tant qu'ils en étaient qu'au début, tant qu'elle en était encore capable._

Elle s'était renfermée d'un coup et Sherlock comprit qu'il allait la perdre. Elle avait raison, il la surprotégeait car il n'avait jamais pensé à dire cela à John. Pour lui c'était un homme qui avait l'habitude du danger et qu'à partir de ce moment-là il savait ce qu'il risquait. Et puis John aimait le danger autant que lui. Mais elle, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de vie, elle venait juste de sortir du monde dangereux des jeux illégaux…

Elle le regarda hésiter puis se tourna :

-Si c'est fini, tu dois le dire. _Dit-elle le cœur déchiré._

-C'est fini.

Elle se mordit la lèvre se refusant à pleurer. Elle pleurait facilement ces derniers temps, elle était bien trop à cran, autant de stress sur une si longue période l'avait épuisé moralement.

-Comme cela les choses sont claires. _Dit-elle en descendant les marches avant de prendre son manteau pour sortir._

Sherlock se redressa alors brusquement et jeta toutes les affaires sur le bureau par terre en criant de rage. Il avait besoin d'une cigarette, il avait violemment besoin de plus qu'une cigarette. Il sentait sa tête sur le point d'exploser.

Mme Hudson ayant entendu le boucan qu'il avait fait, monta les escaliers :

-Sherlock ! _Dit-elle surprise en voyant l'état du salon et surtout son état à lui._ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

John sortit à ce moment de sa chambre et vit Sherlock en train de tourner en rond dans le salon, cherchant dans ses différentes cachettes des cigarettes.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sherlock ! _Dit-il ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'était mis dans cet état._

-Une cigarette. Il m'en faut une maintenant ! _Cria-t-il._

-Calme-toi Sherlock.

-Tu vas m'en acheter ou merde ! Si tu ne le fais pas j'irai moi-même et je risque de prendre quelque chose de plus fort.

-Je sors en acheter. _Dit Mme Hudson comprenant que Sherlock était sérieux cette fois-ci._

John s'approcha de lui espérant ainsi réussir à le calmer un peu.

-Sherlock dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

-C'est fini avec Cassie.

C'est à ce moment que John remarqua l'absence de Cassie :

-Mais pourquoi, vous sembliez bien tous les deux quand je vous ai laissé il y a quelques minutes?

-Il se fait que je me suis rendu compte que ma vie dangereuse pouvait lui faire courir des risques. Tu me diras que j'aurai pu y penser avant, mais ce n'est pas mon cerveau qui était aux commandes.

-Et où est-elle ?

-Elle est sortie.

John prit son téléphone et l'appela c'est alors qu'il entendit son téléphone sonner. Il se tourna vers la table basse et le récupéra. Il lui parlerait dès qu'elle rentrera.

-Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

-Que je n'avais pas le droit de décider pour elle.

John se rappela alors ce qui s'était passé avec Sarah, elle avait été en danger avec lui dès leur premier rendez-vous. Il savait que son métier était dangereux mais il n'avait jamais voulu que cela l'empêche d'avoir une vie normale. Sherlock devait le comprendre aussi.

-Sherlock, tu ne peux pas la surprotéger comme cela.

Sherlock le regarda et ne put retenir un rire sarcastique :

-C'est exactement ce qu'elle a dit.

-Sherlock tu ne peux pas te priver d'une vie normale…

-Je n'ai jamais voulu une vie normale.

-Jusqu'à présent, jusqu'à Cassie. Ne fais pas ça, il est encore temps de revenir en arrière.

Sherlock serra alors les poings avant de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

-J'ai peur John. Cela commence à peine et j'ai déjà peur de la perdre de cette manière-là.

-Je sais, je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais si tu continues comme ça à avoir peur de perdre les gens que tu aimes tu finiras ta vie seul. Et je ne veux pas que tu sois seul.

-Tu es pourtant là toi. _Dit Sherlock en se tournant vers lui._

-Je serai toujours là pour toi mais je ne pourrai jamais t'apporter ce qu'elle pourra t'apporter.

Mme Hudson entra alors et lui tendit une unique et seule cigarette.

-Une seule. _Dit-elle ne faisant que cette seule concession avant de se retirer les laissant seuls._

Il la prit et l'alluma avant d'inspirer profondément. La fumée alliée à ce que lui a dit John commençaient à l'apaiser.

-John, c'est trop tard, je ne reviendrai pas sur ce que j'ai dit. Mettre fin à ce lien est la meilleure façon de la protéger.

-Et de te protéger ? C'est cela ? Regarde dans quel état tu es.

-Cela passera.

-Sherlock tu es ce qu'il y a de plus éloigné d'un cœur d'artichaut, tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas du genre à tomber amoureux. Circonspect comme tu l'es, tu n'es pas du genre à te lancer dans une relation si tes sentiments n'avaient pas à ce point pris le pas sur ta raison. Je te le dis : ça ne passera pas, tu ne pourras pas te passer d'elle.

-Tu veux parier. _Dit Sherlock un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, ne le prenant pas au sérieux car il n'était pas homme à se faire guider par ses sentiments._

-Pari tenu. _Dit John en s'installant face à lui, ce soir il ne le laisserait pas seul et demain dès que Cassie sera rentrée il lui parlera._

La soirée fut silencieuse et John ne voulant pas forcer Sherlock à parler car de toute façon tout avait été dit, alluma la télévision. Il finit par s'endormir vers 3h du matin. Quand il se réveilla, il trouva Sherlock endormi sur son fauteuil.

Il était 10h du matin, il se redressa et s'étira avant de partir pour se débarbouiller, une douche l'aiderait à détendre ses muscles après une nuit passée sur le fauteuil. Quand il revint il ne trouva pas Sherlock mais entendit la douche. Mme Hudson avait commencé à mettre la table pour le petit-déjeuner.

-Bonjour Mme Hudson.

-Bonjour, John. _Dit-elle avec un faible sourire. _Comment va-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, quand je me suis réveillé il dormait encore, je ne l'ai pas encore vu. _Dit-il en s'installant sur sa chaise._

Sherlock arriva alors terminant de se sécher les cheveux avec une serviette.

Il s'installa à son tour à sa place et prit le journal qu'avait monté Mme Hudson avec elle.

Ils restèrent à l'observer essayant de savoir dans quel état il était. Après quelques minutes il abaissa le journal :

-Plait-il ?

-Comment ? _Demanda John._

-Pourquoi me regardez-vous tous les deux en chien de faïence ?

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-John, je ne suis pas mourant. _Dit-il agacé par cet excès d'attention._

-Je sais, cela n'empêche que je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Eh bien, tu ne devrais pas, mère poule. _Dit-il en redressant son journal puis ses mains se crispèrent au moment même où Cassie entra dans le salon._

-Bonjour tout le monde. _Dit-elle en souriant à John et à sa tante, elle s'approcha ensuite de Sherlock et abaissa son journal :_ Bonjour Sherlock.

-Bonjour. _Dit-il en redressant le journal car il n'avait pas encore la force de la regarder._

-Toujours d'aussi bon poil ! _Dit-elle en s'installant à son tour._ Ça sent bon tantine ! _Dit-elle en se penchant sur les petits pains préparés par sa tante._

-Ça va Cassie ? _Demanda John inquiet pour elle car sa réaction n'était pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait car il savait qu'elle était très attachée à Sherlock._

-Oui, très bien pourquoi ?

-C'est par rapport à hier.

-Oh ça, eh bien j'ai battu mon record, je me suis fait jeter après 5 jours de relation, ma relation la plus courte ayant duré trois mois. Mais bon on est des adultes. Je te rassure donc : je vais très bien.

-Ce n'est pas vrai vous n'allez pas bien tous les deux. _Dit John lassé._

_-_Ouh la ! Vous avez vu l'heure ! _Dit Cassie en changeant de sujet et en se redressant brusquement :_ il faut que je parte à la fac.

-Mais tu n'as rien mangé. _Dit sa tante inquiète._

-Je prends alors deux de ces petits pains. Ça me suffira. _Dit-elle en remontant dans sa chambre avant de descendre rapidement avec son sac contenant son ordinateur portable._

John secoua la tête se disant que c'était mal parti. Il se tourna vers Sherlock et le trouva toujours plongé dans son journal, focalisé sur la même page, lui qui avait tendance à parcourir rapidement ses journaux, prenait tout son temps désormais.

Le téléphone de Sherlock sonna alors, c'était Lestrade qui avait besoin de ses services. Sherlock ne fut jamais aussi heureux d'aider Lestrade, cela lui occuperait l'esprit et lui permettrait de focaliser son attention sur autre chose que Cassie.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Sherlock et Cassie s'évitèrent mutuellement, ne s'adressant pas la parole durant les repas, ce qui avait tendance à jeter un froid à table et ce malgré tous les efforts de John et de Mme Hudson.

Elle avait bien essayé de faire parler sa nièce mais rien n'y faisait elle changeait automatiquement de sujet.

John n'avait pas plus de résultat que cela soit avec l'un ou l'autre. Il ne savait pas comment les remettre ensemble car ils étaient visiblement malheureux. Cassie partait dans deux semaines, c'est ce qu'elle avait dit à sa tante qui le répéta à John. Elle lui avait aussi dit qu'elle cherchait un appartement à Londres et si elle en trouvait un avant elle partirait plus tôt. Sa tante lui avait bien dit qu'elle pouvait rester autant qu'elle le voulait, Cassie n'en démordait pas. Elle avait assez squatté chez elle.

John ruminait ces pensées lorsqu'ils rentrèrent tous les deux ce soir-là. Mme Hudson était en bas près des marches et regardait en direction du premier étage très concentrée.

-Mme Hudson puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? _demanda Sherlock._

Elle se tourna vers lui hésitante ne sachant comment lui répondre :

-C'est Mike. Il est au premier étage avec Cassie.

Sherlock serra les gants qu'il venait juste d'ôter.

-Mike est là ! _Demanda John._

-Oui et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il est venu récupérer Cassie.

-Mme Hudson, Cassie n'est pas un objet qu'on récupère. _Dit Sherlock agacé._

John le regarda sentant sa colère monter.

Sherlock enleva son manteau l'accrocha et commença à monter les marches.

-Sherlock, vous devriez peut-être les laisser seuls ? _Se risqua à dire Mme Hudson_.

-Ils sont dans mon salon, s'ils veulent de l'intimité, ils n'ont qu'à aller dans sa chambre.

-Sherlock ! _Dit John tentant à son tour de l'arrêter._

Sherlock continua sur sa lancée et monta les marches qui le séparaient du premier étage. Quand il arriva à l'étage, il trouva Mike serrant Cassie dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué. _Lui disait-il._

Mike était grand et blond. Il était large d'épaules et c'était d'autant plus flagrant qu'il enveloppait complètement Cassie, Cassie qui du haut de ses 1m70 était loin d'être petite de taille.

Sherlock serra les dents car il s'était toujours imaginé Mike tel un petit nabot, gros et avec une sale gueule. N'ayant basé ses déductions que sur sa jalousie mais cela il ne le reconnaitrait pas. La jalousie, au même titre que les autres sentiments n'avait pas droit de cité dans son vocabulaire.

Sherlock passa en les bousculant ce qui eut l'effet désiré par ce dernier car ils se séparèrent.

Mike se tourna vers lui prêt à protester quand il vit que c'était Sherlock et il se tut :

-M Holmes je présume. _Dit-il en tendant sa main vers Sherlock après s'être avancé._

-Vous présumez bien sans grand mérite car vous êtes chez moi. _Dit-il en se tournant vers eux, c'est alors qu'il vit Cassie en train d'essuyer ses larmes._

-Calme-toi Sherlock. _Dit John en arrivant à son tour à l'étage. _Bonsoir, je suis John Watson.

-Enchanté, je suis Mike Carter.

-Tu dois partir Mike. _Dit Cassie._

-Promets-moi de réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dit. De toute façon je ne laisserai pas tomber aussi facilement. _Dit-il avant de partir._

John se tourna vers Cassie :

-Ça va Cassie ?

-Non pas trop, j'ai mal à la tête. Je vais prendre une aspirine. _Dit-elle avant de monter dans sa chambre._

John se tourna ensuite vers Sherlock :

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Moi, rien. _Dit-il en s'installant devant son ordinateur._

-Comment peut-on être aussi intelligent et stupide à la fois !

-Pardon ? _Dit Sherlock en le foudroyant du regard._

-Tu m'as très bien compris. _Dit John avant de monter les escaliers qui conduisaient à la chambre de Cassie._

Il frappa à sa porte et n'ayant pas de réponse il entra. Cassie était allongée sur son lit dans le noir. John se risqua alors à allumer la lumière.

-Oh non, John s'il te plait éteint la lumière, j'ai affreusement mal à la tête. _Dit-elle en se couvrant les yeux._

-Ok. _Dit-il avant de s'exécuter pour ensuite s'approcher d'elle en s'asseyant sur le lit._ C'est à ce point douloureux.

-Plus que tu ne l'imagines, je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. J'ai pris de l'aspirine mais je ne me sens vraiment pas bien.

-Attends, peut-être que tu couves quelque chose. _Dit-il en tendant sa main pour toucher son front et il était chaud. _Tu as de la fièvre, il faut que je t'ausculte.

John revint quelques instants plus tard avec sa trousse.

-Excuse-moi mais cette fois ci je suis obligé d'allumer la lumière.

Cassie se couvrit alors les yeux avec son bras. Il prit sa température :

-38.1. Effectivement tu as de la température. _Dit-il avoir récupéré le thermomètre._

Il prit ensuite sa tension et elle était légèrement basse mais rien de méchant.

-As-tu mal à la gorge ou ailleurs ?

-Non. J'ai juste pas assez dormi ces derniers jours. Ça doit être la fatigue et le stress. Je continue à prendre de l'aspirine et quelques vitamines et cela ira mieux.

-C'est à cause de Sherlock et de Mike.

Cassie grimaça car sa douleur augmenta alors sentant que l'étau qui lui enserrait le crane s'était serré d'un cran.

-Pas maintenant, John, je t'en prie.

-Il va falloir que tu m'en parles car regarde ce que ça te fait de garder ça pour toi.

-Je sais.. _Dit-il en essayant d'oublier sa douleur._ Demain c'est promis je te dis tout, ce soir avec cette douleur j'en suis incapable.

-Ok, va pour demain. Je vais te ramener une compresse froide pour ta fièvre.

-Merci John.

John éteint la lumière et descendit à la cuisine pour récupérer un torchon et un bac pour l'eau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Lui demanda Sherlock en le voyant se diriger directement vers la cuisine._

-Cassie a de la fièvre, je lui emmène donc une compresse humide pour faire baisser sa température.

-Elle est malade ?

-Non, juste de la fatigue et du stress. _Dit-il en remplissant un petit bac d'eau qu'il comptait poser sur la table de chevet de Cassie._

Il humidifia le torchon et l'essora. Quand il se tourna il vit Sherlock qui suivait ses gestes comme s'il vérifiait s'il avait tout fait correctement pour aider Cassie. John commença alors sérieusement à s'énerver en voyant tout ce gâchis, cela se voyait qu'il était très inquiet pour elle et puis c'était de sa faute : s'il n'avait pas rompu elle serait en excellente santé maintenant et elle aurait su gérer Mike. Leur rupture l'avait fragilisée et voilà que Mike voulait donner le coup de grâce. La méthode diplomatique ne marcherait pas avec Sherlock, il disait s'inquiéter pour elle, il était temps de voir jusqu'à quel point.

John posa violemment le bac. Il descendit les marches vers la chambre de Mme Hudson puis remonta quelques minutes plus tard. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son fauteuil, s'y installa et prit son journal.

Sherlock qui était face à son ordinateur réussit à ne pas broncher pendant un certain moment qui sembla une éternité pour John mais il fallait qu'il tienne bon, pour son bonheur. Puis Sherlock finit par craquer :

-Je sais John que tu peux être très étourdi mais n'aurais-tu pas oublié quelque chose ?

-Quoi donc ? _Dit John, le nez toujours rivé sur son journal._

-La compresse froide pour Cassie.

-Je te rassure je n'ai rien oublié car c'est toi qui la lui montera et ne pense même pas à en parler à Mme Hudson car je l'ai prévenue et elle a déjà pris son habituel somnifère. Ça sera donc à toi d'y aller.

-Comment cela !

-Tu es responsable de son état, c'est à toi de la soigner.

Sherlock sourit sachant pertinemment que John ne pourrait jamais la laisser souffrir de sa fièvre :

-Tu ne pourras pas rester sans la soigner. _Dit Sherlock confiant, car au jeu de la patience il était bien plus fort que John. _

Sherlock avait oublié un point qui pouvait fausser ses calculs : il était amoureux de Cassie et cela changeait tout.

John et Sherlock firent ce jeu de bras de fer mental pendant plus d'une heure et demi. John n'en démordait pas et Sherlock craqua.

-Et tu oses te dire médecin. _Dit Sherlock en se redressant brusquement._

-Médecin et fier de l'être. N'allume pas la lumière quand tu entreras dans sa chambre, je ne sais pas si sa migraine est passée et ça a tendance à l'aggraver. _Dit John en tournant l'une des pages de son second journal._

Sherlock entra dans la cuisine, récupéra le bac et le torchon avant de monter dans la chambre de Cassie. Il frappa légèrement à la porte mais n'eut pas de réponse.

Il entra et s'installa sur le lit en faisait bien attention à ne pas trop bouger le lit. Il posa le bac sur la table de chevet et y trempa la compresse avant de l'essorer. Cassie avait son bras qui lui couvrait le visage et il fut obligé de le lui ôter pour pouvoir appliquer la compresse ce qui eut pour effet de la réveiller. Le contact de la compresse la perturba un instant puis l'effet rafraichissant fit son effet et elle soupira soulagée de la chaleur qui lui enveloppait le crâne.

-Merci John, tu es un ange.

Comme la compresse lui couvrait les yeux elle ne vit pas que c'était Sherlock et il en fut soulagé. Quand il fut sur le point de se lever pour la laisser, elle lui retint la main.

-S'il te plait reste… Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, j'avais trop mal à la tête mais maintenant ça va un peu mieux… Tu as raison de dire que cela me soulagerait de parler de ce qui s'est passé. _Dit-elle en lui serrant la main_.

Il se rassit alors, si parler à John l'aiderait à se sentir mieux, alors il sera John.

-Il me manque tu sais…. _Dit-elle en inspirant profondément._ J'ai essayé de passer à autre chose, en m'occupant avec ma thèse, en pensant à autre chose mais rien n'y fait. Tout me fait penser à lui. J'ai fait semblant que tout allait bien pour essayer d'apaiser la situation avant mon départ... A vrai dire je voulais profiter de chaque moment que je passerai avec lui avant mon départ mais je n'arrive même pas à le regarder dans les yeux. J'ai envie de le toucher à chaque fois qu'il passe à côté de moi… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis à ce point attachée à lui. Avec lui c'est si intense… Cela n'a été comme ça avec Mike qu'après plusieurs mois d'une relation de couple. Alors qu'il a suffi à Sherlock de m'embrasser une fois pour que cela me grise à ce point.

Elle lâcha alors la main de Sherlock et se couvrit la tête avec son bras, commençant à pleurer.

-Je ne peux plus rester ici. Il faut que je parte... Demain je vais à l'hôtel en attendant de trouver mon appartement.

Le cœur de Sherlock se serra : il ne devait pas la laisser partir, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir car lui aussi n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose. Lui aussi avait tout le temps envie de la toucher.

-Je suis désolé. _Dit-il doucement._

Elle enleva alors la compresse surprise.

-Sherlock!

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je n'arrive pas à te laisser partir.

Elle lui sourit alors tout en continuant à pleurer, une partie d'elle lui criait de le faire sortir, que s'il lui faisait autant de mal après deux jours qu'en serait-il après… et puis elle se rappela l'intensité de ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante… elle prit alors sa décision :

-Il n'y a que toi pour réussir à me faire pleurer et sourire en même temps. Ces mots je ne croyais pas que tu me les dirais. Je croyais que c'était fini entre nous.

-Moi aussi… mais l'idée même que tu puisses partir m'est déjà très difficile, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en serait si tu partais. _Dit-il en tendant la main pour lui essuyer ses larmes._

Elle retint sa main et ferma les yeux profitant de sa présence.

-Tu es donc prêt à tout me donner, à sortir diner avec moi, voir un film… _Dit-elle en rouvrant les yeux._

-Oui.

Son sourire s'élargit et quand Sherlock le vit, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire cette fois-ci puis il se pencha et l'embrassa. Ses baisers étaient tendres, doux comme une caresse puis plus il y avait de contact avec ses lèvres plus il voulait les posséder, et de la tendresse à la passion la route fut courte. Cassie tendit alors sa main pour la glisser derrière la nuque de Sherlock avant de s'immiscer dans ses cheveux, voulant approfondir le baiser. C'est alors que Sherlock s'interrompit brusquement. Il lui donna un rapide baiser avant de se redresser.

-Mais…pourquoi ? _Dit Cassie à bout de souffle, sa main sur son épaule._

Sherlock prit cette main et y déposa un baiser :

-Tu as de la fièvre et tu es fatiguée. Ce n'est pas le bon moment.

-N'importe quel moment est le bon moment avec toi. _Dit-elle en se redressant pour l'embrasser_ _mais il l'arrêta dans sa lancée et la repoussa gentiment sur le lit._

-Tu n'imagines pas la force mentale qu'il m'a fallu pour m'arrêter. _Dit-il en lui repoussant une de ses mèches de cheveux._

Cassie le regarda frustrée avant de soupirer :

-Tu vas finir par me rendre folle…._Dit-elle en renonçant à toute nouvelle tentative._

-Si tu me veux, tu dois guérir.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il était si adorable quand il était attentionné.

-Dès que j'aurai rempli ma part du contrat, tu seras obligé de remplir la tienne.

-Sherlock Holmes n'a qu'une parole. _Dit-il après lui avoir remis la compresse sur sa tête._

Il fit mine de se lever mais elle lui retint la main.

-Si cela ne te dérange pas, reste avec moi cette nuit. _Dit-elle doucement._

Il se tourna vers elle hésitant puis enleva ses chaussures avant de s'allonger à ses côtés et de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Sherlock ne tardât pas à s'endormir à son tour, profitant de cet instant où elle était toute à lui, où ils n'étaient que tous les deux.


End file.
